


Something Like Love

by IndePUNdent_Thinking



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - In Storybrooke | Cursed, F/M, Falling In Love, Family Drama, Family Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 06:40:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 28,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6459832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IndePUNdent_Thinking/pseuds/IndePUNdent_Thinking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma Swan, bail bonds-person, is stunned to find the son she gave away at her door, telling her that she's a saviour of some sort. She's even more stunned when he convinces her to move to a sleepy but mysterious town in Maine called Storybrooke, where she meets his adoptive father, Killian Jones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Season 1 divergence: What if Hook adopted Henry instead of Regina?

Emma Swan woke up to the sounds of chirping birds and she groaned. The wake-up call that she was used to was a cacophony of alarms. Boston didn't do chirping birds. This was some fairy-tale level bullshit.

Just the thought of fairy-tales made her groan more. Henry and his book were getting to her. She rolled over and threw her blankets off. Just a few more days until her bug got repaired. She let out an angry sigh. She swore that the wolf was real, but Graham, the attractive-but-gruff sheriff was suspicious about the whole thing.

She threw on a tank top and a pair of jeans and grabbed her red leather jacket. Hopefully the diner downstairs knew what bagels were supposed to be like.

As she placed her order for a hot chocolate _'with extra cinnamon!' she stressed_ , and a plate of waffles with the perpetually perky waitress named Ruby, a small mass plopped itself down next to her in her booth, and she was hit with the smell of soap. Henry looked up at her, grinning. She couldn't help but return his smile. He looked adorable in his school uniform (the tie in particular was cute) and his enthusiasm was infectious.

"Hey kid." She greeted him.

"Hi Emma!" he replied.

Ruby returned with Emma's hot chocolate, and smiled at the young boy. "Your usual?" she asked. Henry nodded, and she ruffled his hair affectionately before heading back to the kitchen. "And I'll pack your dad's to go." She called over her shoulder.

Emma raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Eat here often?"

"Yeah. Dad's not a great cook."

Emma quirked a smile. Somehow she wasn't surprised. As she turned to add more cinnamon to her hot chocolate (Ruby had graciously left the shaker behind), Henry whipped out his book. Emma was impressed that he could heft that book out that fast.

"So back to Operation Cobra…"

Emma hid a grimace behind her mug. She let Henry do the talking and tried to pay attention. The story was getting more ridiculous. Snow White and Prince Charming hated each other at first? Disney would beg to differ.

"If I'm the child of Snow White and Prince Charming, who's Ruby?" she asked playfully.

"Little Red Riding Hood." He answered seriously.

Emma grinned. It made perfect sense. Ruby, with her scarlet lips and crimson-streaked hair, was the perfect candidate for the role.

"Then who's the big bad wolf?"

"Also Ruby."

Emma blinked. That was a good twist. "Let me see that book again."

Henry passed it over and she flipped it over. No publisher information. Huh.

The sound of plates clinking made her look up.

Her waffles had arrived, as had Henry's. He grinned at her excitedly. "We ordered the same thing!"

As he added cinnamon to his own hot chocolate, Emma smiled sadly. This kid was tugging at her heart strings. She wished that she had moments with her parents like this, and she understood why Henry wanted her to stay, and she felt a guilty knowing that in a few days, she'd leave him behind.

' _Like Neal left you._ ' Hissed a traitorous voice in her brain. She forced herself to push it out of her mind. Henry had a good life here. Better than she ever had and better than she could ever give him.

"Looks like it." She said softly, and started on her waffles, which suddenly didn't seem so appealing.

Henry finished his breakfast in a hurry, pushing his empty plate away with gusto, and Emma had to remind him to clean his mouth else spend the day with a milk mustache.

Henry did so impatiently and pulled the book towards him.

"This is Rumplestiltskin. He's the Dark One. He's called Mr. Gold here. Do you think he looks like a villain?"

Emma hesitated, not sure how to answer. She had run into Mr. Gold the day before, and while he seemed like a perfectly normal pawnbroker, he did seem to be harboring a secret and seemed pretty shady.

Henry didn't wait for her answer.

"My dad says he's definitely evil."

Emma grinned and her thoughts drifted back to Henry's dad. Or rather, his adoptive dad. Killian Jones would forever have her gratitude for adopting Henry.

Speaking of Henry's father…he chose that moment to barge into the diner.

"Hey Captain." Ruby purred teasingly, handing him a bag of what Emma presumed was his breakfast.

He quirked an eyebrow at her. "Red." He teased back. "Where's my son?"

Ruby pointed a finger at Emma's booth and Killian's eyes met Emma's. Sea met forest. Emma gulped. He did not look happy. A frown wrinkled his brow and he ran a hand through his already mussed hair.

"Henry." He called.

Henry looked up guiltily. He pushed the book towards Emma and whispered "Read it. I'll meet you after school."

Before she could protest, he had pulled his backpack on and dashed towards his dad. Killian put his hand on his son's back, sank to his knees and said something to him in a low voice. Emma wished she could hear, but she could only imagine that Killian was asking him why Henry was spending time with her.

Henry shrugged and refused to make eye contact with Killian, who visibly sighed. He stood up and patted him on his back. Henry took this as his cue to leave, and headed out the door.

"Have a good day, lad!" Killian called out, and Henry shot him a brief smile over his shoulder before the door swung shut behind him.

Killian turned his attention back to Emma, who surreptitiously pushed the book onto the seat and nudged her jacket over it.

He strode over to her, expression grim. Emma sighed. There was no way she was going to get out of this.

"Ms. Swan."

She looked up into his eyes and regretted it. They were an intense steely blue, and it hurt a little to look at them. It also didn't help that he was an attractive man. Too attractive, in fact. He had chosen to wear a leather jacket over a black shirt that had been paired with a tight pair of denim jeans, and damn did he look good in it. Black unruly hair, scruff and sinful accent. It was a potent combination, but Emma knew his type. Tall, dark and attractive meant arrogant, deceitful and annoying. Still, she had a feeling that there was more to this man than met the eye.

She remembered when they had first met, when she had returned Henry to him. He had been standing at the threshold of a cozy house, the type you'd expect from a sleepy little town like Storybrooke. He'd been wearing a Henley that had been rolled up to his elbows. Emma noted his strong forearms and his drawn expression. He looked like he hadn't had any sleep; his hair was a wild mess and he had bags under his eyes.

He had tossed the phone that he had in his hand and sprinted over to his son with a guttural cry. He pulled him into his arms and hugged him tightly. He hadn't even noticed Emma, who looked on with a lump in her throat, wishing that she had been loved the way that this man loved his son. He'd only looked up when Henry pulled himself out of his father's arms and introduced her, and his expression had been indiscernible. He had thanked her for returning his son, but she could tell that he wasn't entirely happy with the situation.

"Mr. Jones." She responded, trying to keep her tone neutral.

"May I ask what you were doing with my son?" His voice was low and even though he sounded angry, his voice was husky and it sent shivers down her spine.

Emma inhaled sharply. She didn't take to well to men who came at her with accusations in their tone, especially when she had done nothing wrong.

"Listen buddy. He came to me-"

He cut her off with a wave.

"Ms. Swan, you and I both know that you aren't going to stick around. I'd rather you didn't give the boy hope before taking it away and leaving me to pick up the pieces."

He strode away before she could retorted, and Emma fumed silently.

This was the second person in this town that was out to get her. First the mayor, who looked like she had a stick up her ass, (seriously, it was just a sign) and now this asshole? She could not wait to leave.

She grabbed her jacket, and then noticed the book. She sighed once more. She couldn't let Henry down.

Only three more days.


	2. Chapter 2

Regina Mills was having a bad day. She glanced at the ruined town sign once more. No, she was having a bad week.

His mother. Regina grimaced. After all these years, why did he want her now? He had been acting strangely for the past couple of months – even Killian didn't know what was going through that boy's head, and Dr. Hopper had yet to stumble upon a breakthrough. Was this all because of her?

Regina's mind wandered back to his mother. Emma Swan.

She remembered how headstrong she was, not caring that she ruined the town sign. She just sat in Graham's chair, arms folded, lips pursed in a thin line. Oh how Regina wanted to knock some emotion into her! Before she could properly interrogate her, Dr. Whale had turned up to check for injuries. It was then that Graham took her aside and explained to her who this woman was. She was so shocked, she told Graham to handle Ms. Swan, and left the building as soon as she could.

Where the hell had Henry picked up that woman? And how on earth did she manage to make it across the town line?

Regina narrowed her eyes at the sign.

Something was not right. It was time to call Sidney, and then pay a visit to Gold.

* * *

The shrill sound of a school bell snapped Emma out of her reverie, and she scrambled to her feet. She had been lounging in the park that faced Henry's school (also the only school in town. Jesus, this place was tiny) and she didn't want to miss him.

She gripped the book tightly. She had read it, but she failed to see why Henry thought this book was so important. It was just a bunch of fairy tales that the author (whoever that was) had added twists to. She did have to agree that the drawings did look like some of the inhabitants of the town, but that was more of an opinion than a fact.

She tried to pick out Henry from the mass of kids that rushed out of the building, but it was a little difficult. The swarm of kids in their identical uniforms reminded her of a herd of zebras.

Finally she saw him. He was one of the last, being walked out by a petite woman. She was cute, Emma noted. She had elfin features, a pixie haircut and a kind face. Before Emma could walk over through, she noticed that Killian Jones was striding towards his son. Emma quickly sat down, tucked her hair into her beanie and pretended to read the book while glancing up every now and then.

Henry seemed upset, probably because he expected Emma to be there, but allowed Killian to lead him away. Emma watched them walk away, and she wondered how she was going to get the book back to Henry, and wondering if Killian Jones knew more about what his son was up to than he let on.

"Emma, right?"

Emma looked up startled. Pixie Haircut was standing next to her. She was even cuter in person. She stuck her hand out. "I'm Mary Margaret. Henry's teacher."

Emma stood up and took her hand.

"Erm, hi. I'm…" Emma trailed off, not quite sure what to say.

Mary Margaret smiled.

"You're Henry's mother."

Emma stared at her.

"You know..?"

"Yes. Henry was having some personal problems, and I gave him a book to give him some hope. He came back to me with news about how he found you."

Emma blinked.

"You gave him that book?"

Mary Margaret blinked confusedly.

"He's shown it to you?" she asked.

Emma snorted.

"That's a weird ass boo-oh sorry!" Emma said, glancing around.

Mary Margaret grinned and waved it off.

"Truthfully, I'm not sure where I got it…I think I've just always had it…but I thought he might like it."

Emma considered the woman in front of her, the woman who had basically encouraged Henry's delusions. She didn't mean to, Emma knew. She was a kind schoolteacher (and boy, did she look like one) who was looking out for a student.

"You know he thinks this whole town is under a curse, and that everyone is a fairy-tale character, right?"

Mary Margaret had the decency to blush.

"Yes, well, I didn't realize he had quite the imagination."

"No kidding." Emma deadpanned. Then she glanced at Mary Margaret thoughtfully.

"Who does Henry think you are?" she asked out of curiosity.

Mary Margaret blushed further.

"Oh…he thinks I'm Snow White."

Emma left the blood rush into her ears. This was the woman who Henry claimed was her mother? She did have similar eyes, thought Emma. Then she banished the thought. She couldn't really be considering the crazy notion that this was her mother. It was next-level crazy.

Mary Margaret blinked at her.

"Who does he think you are?"

Emma faltered, not sure whether she should tell this lady that Henry claimed that she was apparently her daughter. She decided against it.

"Oh, I'm not in the book."

Mary Margaret nodded understandingly.

"I think it's just the townsfolk that he sees in there." She offered as a means of an explanation.

Emma nodded, not really listening.

"Yeah, maybe."

Then she had an idea. This woman knew Henry. She knew his issues. And she didn't seem to hate Emma. One out of three people wasn't so bad.

"This might seem a little sudden, but do you think we could meet sometime to talk about Henry?"

Mary Margaret smiled.

"Yes of course! I'm free tomorrow night, if that works for you (Emma nodded in agreement) you must have so many questions."

 _You have no idea_ , Emma thought.


	3. Chapter 3

Emma awoke with a start, after a vivid dream where she was being chased by a wolf with a hook for a tail. She lay in bed and willed herself to fall asleep, but try as she might, sleep did not come. She sighed loudly and dragged herself out of bed.

She made her way downstairs, and inhaled the smell of coffee that permeated the air. She was now glad for Granny's six am Early Bird Breakfast policy, even though she had scoffed at the idea of waking up before nine when she had first checked in.

The dinner was fairly empty, with only the permanently scowling Leroy at a booth. He looked up as she entered, and sneered at her briefly before busying himself with his newspaper. Emma rolled her eyes. She sat down at the bar, and mulled over the menu that lay in front of her. She heard the tinkle of the bell at the door, but didn't bother to look up. Probably one of Leroy's friends, she thought, as she heard Leroy's 'good morning' grunt, which she was saddened that she knew so well now.

"What'll it be, Ms. Swan?"

A soft voice made her look up. Granny was standing at the counter, pencil and pad in hand.

Emma smiled.

"Hi Granny, Could I get a bear claw and a coffee?"

Granny nodded, and left abruptly.

Emma blinked a little with shock. Usually Granny was friendlier than that, enquiring how Emma had slept, and what she had planned to do that day.

Emma shook it off. It was early.

She looked at the trays of cupcakes that Granny had placed on top of a display case, and wondered if she could get away with having a cupcake for lunch.

Before she could come to a decision, Granny was back. She placed the sticky pastry in front of Emma, and pushed a cup of coffee towards her.

Emma smiled gratefully, and took a large sip of coffee.

"Emma."

She looked up at Granny, who looked like she was in pain.

"Is everything okay?" she asked.

Granny shook her head.

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

Emma stared at her in shock, wondering what she could have possibly done to warrant being kicked out.

Granny sighed sadly, and pulled out a newspaper from near the cash register.

"I have a policy against ex-cons."

She pushed the paper towards Emma, whose blood had now run cold.

Convict! Screamed the headline, with a mug shot of 18 year old Emma Swan. Her mouth ran dry. The byline told her that the writer named Sidney Gold. She folded the paper and stood up.

"Would you like me to check out now?" Emma said in a tone that was dripping in anger.

Granny shook her head, and offered Emma a sad smile.

"Please finish your breakfast. I'm really sorry about this."

Emma couldn't help herself.

"Then why are you doing this?"

Granny stared into her eyes.

"It's town policy. If it were up to me…." She trailed off.

Emma got the hint. The mayor was behind this.

"Regina." She said out loud.

Granny nodded, and then reached out to pat Emma's hand.

"We all make mistakes. I don't think anyone would hold it against you."

She turned and headed back to the kitchen.

Emma stood up. Suddenly she had an urge to have breakfast in bed. She grabbed her untouched bear claw in a napkin and slipped off her stool. The sooner she ate, the sooner she could leave and figure out her next step.

As soon as she turned around, she came face to face with Killian Jones. Her blood now began to heat. Of course he would be there to witness this.

"Ms. Swan." He started.

Emma glared and cut him off.

"Not now, Jones. I'm not in the mood." She snapped at him, and began to stride towards the stairs at the back of the diner.

"I'm sorry."

Emma whirled around. She had barely managed to hear his apology. She stood still, wondering what the hell he was playing at. His eyes darted to the floor before she could make eye contact with him, and he scratched the back of his neck.

Before she could ask what he meant, he abruptly nodded her, turned on his heel and walked towards the exit.

Emma stood still for several more seconds, still trying to figure out what had just happened when the tinkling bell signalling Killian's departure reminded her of her own impending one.

She hurried up the stairs, with her mind clouded with thoughts about revenge against Regina and the mystery that was Killian Jones.

* * *

Emma would never claim to have a green thumb, but as she stood back to admire her handiwork, she was proud of herself. The only tree in Regina's back yard was a testament to her artistic talents. Branches and apples lay littered on the ground, and Emma regarded the now measly-looking tree in front of her. She tilted her head. There was another branch at the back that seemed like it would look better on the floor. She raised the chainsaw.

Suddenly, a door flew open with a bang, and Emma turned to see Regina descend upon her, fury in her eyes.

"Miss Swan," She hissed, "What the hell are you doing?"

Emma looked at her coolly.

"Gardening." She replied glibly.

Regina looked furious.

"You're trespassing and you're destroying my property. I could call the sheriff at any time."

Emma smiled at her.

"Ah, but you haven't."

Regina stared at her in shock, and Emma pressed her advantage.

"You're not going to call the sheriff. You know why I'm doing this."

Regina smirked at her, and crossed her arms.

"Well Ms. Swan, you're smarter than you look."

It was Emma's turn to look shocked. She did not expect the mayor to confess so easily.

"Why?" she managed to get out.

Regina raised her head and sneered at her.

"The town needed to know the truth. That you weren't who you appear to be. There are some impressionable minds in this town, you know."

It finally hit Emma.

"You mean Henry."

Regina smiled cruelly.

"Yes, Ms. Swan, Henry. He's been through enough."

Emma stared at her, wondering why she was so invested in Henry.

"Why do you care what happens to Henry?' she asked out of curiosity.

Regina stiffened and drew her lips into a tight line.

Her answer shocked Emma.

"He's my son."

Emma lowered the chainsaw in shock and gaped at Regina. She wasn't lying. Emma's lie detector was not going off. This woman truly believed that Henry was her son.

Regina rolled her eyes and sighed in annoyance.

"Well, not his birth mother, obviously, but I've cared for him for a long time. I even named him."

Emma, not sure how to respond to Regina's statement, just nodded. Regina stepped to one side, signalling that it was time for Emma to leave.

Emma trudged out, her mind working in overtime, trying to tie everything together. Regina followed behind her, no doubt to make sure that she actually left. Just as Emma reached the gate of the house, she turned around.

"I don't want to hurt him."

Regina looked taken aback, and Emma continued.

"I don't want to take any one's place or step on any toes. This is a shock to me, believe me."

Regina regarded her coolly.

"Then I suggest you leave as soon as you can, Ms. Swan."

With that, she turned and walked back to her house, her heels clicking behind her.


	4. Chapter 4

Mary Margaret was punctual, just as she expected. Emma ducked into the booth, thankful that Granny was in the kitchen and Ruby was waitressing that night.

The brunette's face lit up when she realized that Emma had arrived.

"Hi Emma! How was your day?"

Emma paused.

"Long."

Mary Margaret looked at her in confusion.

Emma sighed.

"A lot has happened today. I don't reall-"

"Is this about the article?"

Emma snapped to attention.

"You read it?"

Mary Margaret looked at her sympathetically.

"I think everyone in this town has."

Emma groaned.

That meant that Henry had to have seen it. For some reason, it hurt her to think that he might be disappointed in her about this.

"He hasn't read it."

Emma snapped out of her cloud of self-pity.

Mary Margaret sipped on her glass of water and continued. "Henry doesn't know. I would have known if he did."

Relief washed over Emma. Somehow she knew that she had Killian to thank for that.

Mary Margaret grabbed her hand.

"Hey, even if he did, he wouldn't think any less of you. He thinks the world of you."

Emma smiled sadly.

"He's putting an awful lot of faith in me."

Mary Margaret returned her smile.

"He's always looked for the best in people."

Emma smiled sadly, and Mary Margaret returned it.

"He hasn't had the easiest life, you know." Mary Margaret remarked.

Emma squeezed her eyes shut and inhaled sharply. She only reopened them when Mary Margaret squeezed her hand reassuringly and let go.

"What happened?" asked Emma in a broken whisper.

Mary Margaret's face was grim.

"Milah and Killian Jones were going to adopt a child. Then two weeks before they were supposed to get their child, they got into a bad car crash. Milah died and Killian lost his left hand."

She paused to take a sip of water, giving Emma time to digest her words. Killian didn't have a hand? She hadn't noticed at all. She mentally slapped herself. Of course, it's not like he couldn't be wearing a prosthetic, but she hadn't noticed because she had been too busy staring into his eyes.

Before Mary Margaret could continue her tale, Ruby was by their table, asking about their order.

Mary Margaret decided on a Cobb salad and Emma went with a grilled cheese with a side of onion rings.

Once Ruby was out of earshot, Mary Margaret started again.

"So when little Henry arrived, Killian was devastated. He was in a really bad place, and was not in the right mind to care for a baby. So Regina stepped in."

Emma choked on her water. So that's what Regina meant.

"How long did she look after him for?"

"Three years."

Emma looked at Mary Margaret in shock.

Mary Margaret shrugged helplessly.

"It's not like he never saw his dad, but Killian was really…well, he took her death really hard."

Emma nodded. Killian seemed to be a very intense man, and her heart went out to him in that instant. She knew how devastating loss could be, and understood the loneliness he must have felt. He reminded her of her own decision to give Henry up. She then frowned internally. Why did she seem to understand this man?

'Maybe because he's more like you than you would like.' The little voice in her head was being annoying again, and Emma pushed that thought away.

"So…" Emma started, trying to understand Henry's current plight, "he's trying to figure out who his family is?"

Mary Margaret beamed at him.

"Exactly! He's been acting out for months, trying to run away from home, being rude to both Killian and Regina. Killian eventually decided to send him to Dr. Hopper. He's the town psychiatrist." Mary Margaret explained, noticing Emma's furrowed brow.

Emma nodded, her heart going out to Henry. She remembered how angry she was at his age, lashing out at anyone she came into contact with, wishing she knew why her parents abandoned her.

"Excuse me, ladies."

They turned their heads to find Graham standing beside their table.

"Could I have a word with Ms. Swan?"

He shot Emma a tight smile. Emma didn't like where this was going.

Mary Margaret smiled.

"No problem, sheriff!"

Graham jerked his head towards the door, and with a sigh, Emma followed him.

As soon as they were outside, Emma decided to break the silence first.

"Listen, if Regina sent you-"

"She didn't."

Emma stared at him, and crossed her hands across her chest.

"Then why are you here?"

"Is the article right?"

Emma's cheeks coloured. How dare he? How was this any of his business?

"Are you asking if I was arrested for stealing? Yeah, I was." she said, angrily hoping that he would take the hint.

Graham raised an eyebrow at her.

"Actually I was referring to the part where it said you were a bail bonds-person."

Emma flushed again, but this time it was out of embarrassment, not anger. She couldn't meet his eyes now, but she could tell he was smirking in amusement.

"Oh. Yeah."

"Great!"

Her eyes shot up to meet his. He was smiling seriously this time.

"I'd like to offer you a job."

Emma wasn't shocked easily. In her line of work, she dealt with many nasty surprises that perps threw her way. In the last week however, she had been shocked so much that she wished that she was back at her job.

"You don't have to give me an answer right away."

Graham looked concerned, no doubt worrying that he had spooked her.

She nodded silently, processing what he had offered her.

He reached into his pocket, and pressed a business card into her hand.

"Just call me if you want to talk about it."

With that, he sauntered off into the night.

Emma slipped the card into her jacket pocket and did not move. She observed the town from her vantage spot. There were a row of shops interspersed between small houses. Small. Sleepy. Yet…there was something about this place that getting under her skin. There were secrets here that were trying to escape. She shivered, and she wasn't sure if that was an early autumn breeze, or her growing trepidation about this place.

"Emma?"

Emma jerked, and looked over her shoulder.

Mary Margaret stood in the doorway of Granny's, looking upset. Before Emma could say anything, Mary Margaret rushed over to her and pulled her into a tight hug. Emma froze, not sure how to respond. Mary Margaret pulled away, and grabbed her arms.

"Emma, Ruby just told me what happened to you! I'm so sorry! Do you have a place to stay?"

Emma looked into Mary Margaret's face and saw the concern there. Somehow telling her that she planned to sleep in her bug (and thus break into an auto repair shop) was not going to cut it.

"Well, I…" Emma tried to think of suitable answer, but her growing silence prompted Mary Margaret into action.

"You can stay with me."

Emma was shocked for the second time that night.

* * *

Mary Margaret's apartment was as adorable as she was. It was a lovely spacious industrial loft, a studio with an attic space.

Mary Margaret apologized for the mess (which was non-existent) and the fact that she could only offer her couch.

"Mary Margaret, it's more than I could have asked for. Thank you." Emma said honestly, a small lump forming in her throat. Is this why people loved small towns? She would have never invited a stranger to stay with her, only if it was for a night.

Mary Margaret smiled at her.

"It's no problem at all, Emma. I would do it for anyone."

Emma believed her.

She sank down on the sofa, pulling her duffel bag close to her. Mary Margaret eyed the bag.

"Is that all you have?"

"I travel light." Emma said wryly.

Mary Margaret sat down next to her.

"I guess you weren't expecting to stay too long."

Emma nodded.

"Have you considered staying longer?

Emma paused.

"Well, maybe. Graham did offer me a job…"

Mary Margaret looked surprised.

"Sheriff Graham? Really?"

"Yup. As his deputy."

"Huh." Mary Margaret scratched her cheek thoughtfully. "Will you take him up on it?"

Emma considered it. She was curious about this town, about Henry and Killian. She wouldn't mind staying for longer. All she had in Boston was a demanding job and a lonely apartment. A job would really help pay the bills. And….taking this job would really piss off Regina.

"You know what? I think I just might."


	5. Chapter 5

"You what?" Regina screeched. She stood up abruptly and clenched her fists tight.

Graham had the decency to look a little embarrassed, but he stood his ground.

"I need the help."

Regina glared at him.

"You've never needed help before."

Graham glared back.

"Well, I need it now."

Regina walked around her desk and peered into his eyes.

"Is everything alright?" she asked, out of curiosity rather than concern.

Graham's strong façade cracked a little.

"I've been feeling…a little…off…I've been…dreaming about wolves…" he started, and trailed off, no doubt realizing the stupidity of what he had just confessed. He cleared his throat. "And with our little…"

Regina waved his hand to cut him off.

"I see. Well, she's your responsibility now."

She sat down at her desk and dismissed him with a flick of her wrist. He nodded curtly and strode out.

Regina watched him leave and her eyes narrowed. Something was happening to Graham. Something that would mess with her plan. It was time to get serious. She rose once more. Time to visit the mausoleum.

* * *

Emma awoke to the smell of coffee and freshly baked croissants. She grinned in her half-awake state. She could get used to this. She stretched her arms over her head, and pushed her blanket off her.

"Good morning!" chirped Mary Margaret. She was standing in the kitchen area, two mugs of coffee in hand. "Coffee?"

Emma grinned. "Yes please."

She padded over to the kitchen to take the mug from Mary Margaret's hand and started to sip slowly, enjoying each hit of caffeine.

"So, what are you plans for today?"

Emma shrugged.

"I have to meet Graham. We have to go over my contract. Then I have to go pick up my car and I'm free for the day. What about you?"

Mary Margaret smiled at her.

"I usually volunteer at the hospital on Saturdays."

Emma smirked. This woman was too good to be true. She was a real-life fairy tale princess, and Emma understood why Henry was convinced she was one.

"Take the book."

Mary Margaret stared at her in confusion.

"Read it to the kids. I won't be seeing Henry anytime soon, so you might as well."

Mary Margaret beamed at her.

"Thanks Emma! That's a great idea!"

She headed over to Emma's jacket that had been tossed onto the coffee table, and pulled the book from underneath it.

"Hopefully they won't have such active imaginations."

Emma snorted into her coffee.

* * *

Emma wandered through the town aimlessly. She debated whether or not she should go into Granny's and wait for Mary Margaret to get back. She passed an ice cream parlour that she made a mental note to check out later, and then her thoughts began to wander. Doc had assured her he'd drop off her car at Mary Margaret's this evening, and everything had been sorted out with Graham. Well, everything to do with paperwork. Emma rolled her eyes at their argument over uniforms. Why'd he think that a uniform would give her authority? He didn't wear one, and she sure as hell wasn't going to. She had her badge and that was enough. She fingered it unconsciously, and wondered if she should clip it to her jacket instead of belt loop. She'd make sure to stand her ground when she went to collect her gun this evening.

"Well well. If it isn't the town's new deputy."

Emma felt her hackles rise, and she spun furiously onto the source of the jibe.

Killian Jones stood before her, his hands raised in a universal surrender. He smirked at her, but there was no smile in his eyes.

Emma calmed down immediately, and felt a little guilty. She hadn't considered how Killian would feel about her decision, and she figured that he wasn't too happy about it. She didn't blame him.

He lowered his hands and stepped into her personal space. His face drew closer to hers, his eyes never leaving her face.

"I didn't realize you were so fond of our little town, Miss Swan."

His breath was warm against her cheek. She swallowed.

"I'm doing it for Henry."

Her bombshell had the desired effect. He sprung back as if burnt.

"For Henry." He said quietly, and then began to laugh harshly.

Emma had not expected this.

"Suddenly you're an expert on my son, are you, Miss Swan? You know what he wants, what he thinks?"

Suddenly he was in her space again.

"Do you know what my son thinks of me, Miss Swan?"

His voice was low and coated with emotion.

He was close enough for Emma to feel angry heat radiate off him, to see the flecks of gray in his eyes. She shivered and shook her head slowly.

"He thinks I'm a villain. He thinks…" he waved his left arm, demonstrating the prosthetic that completed it, "…that I'm Captain Hook."

He laughed his harsh laugh once more.

Emma felt the guilt flood her system.

She placed her hand on his shoulder in an effort to calm him down. His eyes followed her movement.

"I'm sorry, Killian."

Her hand unconsciously slipped a little, coming to rest on his chest.

They stood still for several seconds. He was breathing deeply, but he did not seem as angry as he was before. His eyes flickered to her lips before connecting with her eyes.

He placed a warm hand on top of hers.

"I don't need sympathy, Emma." He whispered softly.

He moved her hand off his chest and strode away before she could react.

* * *

 

Emma returned to Mary Margaret's apartment, her mind (and heart) in a mess. Her encounter with Killian had shaken her. Was her decision to stay in Storybrooke selfish? Maybe she hadn't thought it through enough. She sighed and ran her hand through her hair. Hopefully Mary Margaret had some advice on the subject. As she reached for the doorknob, it was yanked away from her. Mary Margaret stood before her, eyes wild.

"Emma! Something happened!" She sounded terrified, and Emma's pulse began to race. Had something happened to Henry? Before she could say anything, Mary Margaret had dragged her inside the apartment.

"Today at the hospital," Mary Margaret started, then began to pace, nervously wringing her hands.

"It's just that…I know what I saw! I'm not a crazy person!" She said, looking at Emma pleadingly.

Emma raised an eyebrow.

"Well, you're certainly doing a good impression of one."

Mary Margaret turned to glare at her, but the effect was ruined by the smile she couldn't keep off her face.

"Very funny, Emma."

Emma smiled in return.

"Why don't you start from the beginning?"

Mary Margaret nodded and took in a deep breath.

"I read to a coma patient today. I've always passed by his bed, and today for some reason, I felt that I should read to him. I've never seen anyone visit him. He's the local John Doe. I felt bad. And then…"

"And then?"

"He moved. I swear Emma, he shifted in his sleep. His eyes fluttered, and he moved his hands towards me."

"That's a good thing, right?"

"That's what I thought! It was over in a minute, but when I told Doctor Whale about it, he dismissed me completely, and now I've begun to doubt my sanity."

Emma rubbed Mary Margaret's back soothingly.

"Well, I guess it's because he didn't see it, and John Doe didn't leap out of bed and start doing the can-can."

Mary Margaret giggled.

"Well, if anything happens again, hopefully Doctor Whale will be there. In any case, I'm going to go visit him tomorrow."

* * *

It felt as if he were coming out of a dark tunnel. Everything hurt, especially his side. David groaned, and struggled to sit up. He felt so weak. Slowly he opened his eyes. Luckily the lights in the room were dim. Still it took him a few minutes for his eyes to adjust. He blinked, not trusting his eyes.

Where was he? What was this place? It looked like a hospital. Was he in an accident?

He threw off his blanket, and struggled to his feet. Yanking the various wires connected to him with careless disregard, he struggled towards the door.

Maybe he could find someone who could make some sense of it. Maybe he could find someone who could tell him his name.

The only thoughts that swirled around in his brain were that of trolls and a whispered promise that she'd always find him. Who was she?


	6. Chapter 6

Her boots were loud in the empty office. Emma paused at what she assumed would become her desk. Where was Graham? He was supposed to meet her at eight, but he was still a no-show half an hour later. Emma ran her fingers through her hair. At least it gave her the chance to explore the station.

Fifteen minutes later, she returned to the desk. Unsurprisingly, it was tiny. There were only two holding cells, for crying out loud. She sighed deeply and sank into the chair. All her calls to him went answered. Where the hell was he? She winced and shifted in the uncomfortable chair.

Suddenly, she heard a noise in the hall, and before she could move, Graham burst into the room.

"Oh good, you're here."

Emma raised an eyebrow.

"Hello to you too. Stuck in traffic?"

Graham ignored her. He marched over to the other desk in the room and unlocked a drawer. He pulled out a gun and a pair of handcuffs.

"All yours, Emma. Now, let's hustle."

Emma stared at him.

"What's happened?"

Graham sighed and scratched at the stubble around his jaw.

"A coma patient woke up and is now wandering around somewhere."

He picked up his keys.

"Get your stuff and let's go. The more time we waste, the move time we lose."

He strode off, leaving Emma to gather her thoughts and her gun.

A flashbulb went off in Emma's head. That had to be the person Mary Margaret was talking about! She pulled out her phone and fired off a quick text to Mary Margaret to tell her that she was right, and that she would be home late tonight.

* * *

The woods was their last stop. Emma had never been one who embraced nature. She'd never gone camping in her life. She almost did once, there was a foster family that she was staying with and they were gearing up for a trip… she sighed. Not like any of the good times in her life ever lasted.

Graham seemed to be a natural though. While Emma was battling branches, he was racing through the darkened forest with ease. Suddenly he came to an abrupt stop, and Emma crashed into him.

"Sorry!"

Graham didn't budge, even though she barrelled into him at a speed that would have knocked a normal man down.

"Graham?"

He put his hands over his ears and sank to the ground.

Emma stared in horror, not entirely sure what was happening. Graham lowered his hands and rose slowly, but Emma noticed that he was shaking. He spun around to face her, his eyes wild.

"It's you." He breathed. Emma continued to stare at him, though out of shock instead of horror. He reached out and grabbed her shoulders.

"The wolf…it all started with you! You saw it didn't you? I did too! I know that wolf! It's me!"

Emma grabbed his hands and pushed him away.

"What the hell? Graham, are you okay? You're not making any sense!"

He blinked a little, and Emma could see the sense seeping back into his mind.

"I'm…sorry. I don't know what…"

"EMMA!"

A desperate voice tore through the trees. Emma tensed. That voice was familiar…yet she didn't want to leave things with Graham like this. He was clearly having some sort of a breakdown…

Graham did not share her concern though. He snapped back into Sheriff Mode.

"That came from near the bridge." noted Graham. "Let's go."

Before Emma could protest, he had taken off, leaving Emma to scramble behind him.

Ten minutes later, she found him in a clearing, near a small brook. The stream in itself did not look particularly deep, but it was nestled in a little valley, and so the bridge ran across it extended from the hill on one side to the other. She remembered passing it on her way into town, and remembered rolling her eyes at the juvenile graffiti that changed the Toll Bridge sign to "Troll Bridge."

She hurried over to Graham, and gasped when she realized that the desperate voice belonged to Mary Margaret.

"Emma!" Mary Margaret looked up at her tearfully. "I'm sorry, I know you said…but I felt so guilty…I…"

She gestured in the direction of the stream.

"I followed you to the woods and I thought I could help you cover more ground and then...I found him."

The 'him' was a good-looking blonde man who was clothed only in a hospital gown who was standing so still that Emma didn't realize that he was a person.

She took a step forward only for Graham to stop her.

"He seems to be sleep walking. I don't think we should disturb him."

Emma glared. "Then how do we get him to come back with us?"

Graham opened his mouth, and then closed it slowly and returned Emma's glare.

"Let me try."

Emma and Graham turned to look at Mary Margaret. She had a sad look in her eyes, and Emma's heart went out to her. She was clearly being eaten up by guilt. Emma looked at Graham, who responded with a hesitant nod.

Mary Margaret led the way to the man, who appeared to be mesmerized by the ripples in the water.

"Hey," she whispered.

Emma watched anxiously. She glanced at Graham, who appeared to be as anxious as she was.

The man slowly turned around, as if he was in a daze. His unfocused eyes landed on Mary Margaret, and a smile grew across his face.

"I knew you'd find me." He told her, and then collapsed.

Mary Margaret rushed to pull him into her arms, but Graham was quicker and scooped the man up into his arms.

"I'll take him back. Emma, please take Mary Margaret home."

He said it in such a way that Emma knew that she couldn't argue back, and she just nodded in agreement.

* * *

Regina was putting her turnovers in the fridge when Graham burst in.

"My my, Sheriff. I didn't realize I had called you over." She said coyly.

Graham stared at her with a look of intensity that worried her.

"It's over."

Regina blinked. Then she burst into laughter.

"I'm serious."

That made her stop. She looked at him.

"It's because of Ms. Swan, isn't it?"

"Yes."

Regina was surprised. She never thought he would admit it.

"She's making me feel things...making me remember things... I don't know what, but I intend to find out. Goodnight Madam Mayor."

He left as abruptly as he had arrived.

Regina closed her eyes and took in a deep breath.

"That's too bad, Sheriff."

* * *

Graham entered the station with muddled thoughts of Emma Swan. His chest ached, but he did not know if it was for sorrow, pain or love. He decided a swig of the scotch that he had stashed in the desk would help quelled his troubled mind, but that thought was squashed when he discovered Emma at his desk. Before he could reprimand her for presence, she cut him off with a wave of her hand.

"I know something's up, Graham. If I'm going to be your deputy, I need you to be honest with me."

He smiled at her.

"I'm fine."

She looked at him coolly.

"You're lying."

She said it as if it were fact. It was, but she seemed so sure of it that he was momentarily taken aback.

He made his decision. He stormed over to her, swept her up into his arms and kissed her. Memories started to flood his brain. Woods, a princess and an evil queen. Then when she returned his kiss, his chest began to burn. A final image splashed across his eyes, and he tore himself away.

"I remember." He whispered brokenly, while she stared at him in shock.

Then he felt it again. That heat in his chest which morphed into a searing pain. It was as if someone was squeezing his heart. He clutched his chest and fell to the floor. Emma knelt next to him.

"Graham? Graham? What's happening?!"

He looked at her. He saw the fear in her eyes. Did she know? He didn't think so.

"Saviour." He mumbled, but she didn't hear him because she began fumbling for her phone. He began to drift and out of consciousness.

The last thing he saw was Emma Swan crying into his chest.


	7. Chapter 7

It had been a week since Graham's funeral. The whole town had gathered for the occasion in the small graveyard. It was a somber service, and Emma felt uncomfortable. Not because she felt like a stranger intruding on a private ceremony, but because she could feel their eyes on her. Looks of curiosity and disdain were thrown at her. What were they thinking? Did they think she was responsible? Dr. Whale had stated that it had been a heart attack that had wrenched the attractive law man from them, but Emma had her doubts. He had been so young, so healthy! It didn't make sense.

She didn't cry at the funeral – her mind had been swirling with thoughts. Thoughts of confusion and despair. He had died after she kissed him. She didn't know why she had kissed him back, though the selfish part of her was telling her that it was because he was handsome and she hadn't been kissed in a while. And it told her she wouldn't get to kiss him again.

Emma had headed to the station as soon as the service had concluded and spent the night staring at the spot where she had held him in her arms until the ambulance turned up. She swore to herself that she wouldn't get involved with anyone else in town. No more friends (save Mary Margaret) and definitely no romantic partners. She shoved the thought of Killian Jones out her head the minute she made that declaration.

She had thrown herself into work the next day, reading all the files and checking on everything in the station. _That was the world's fastest promotion_ , she told herself before she quickly chided herself for that macabre thought.

So there she was a week later, reviewing Leroy's file (boy, he was charged with a surprising amount of drunk-and-disorderly-s) when she happened to find Killian Jones's file. Emma didn't understand her fascination with Killian Jones. She didn't lose her head over guys, not since Neal. Yet he unnerved her. The way he looked at her made her feel vulnerable, and she didn't like it. Was it because she felt guilty about everything that happened with Henry? No, that wasn't it. She had been taken in the very first time she had set eyes on him. Not even Graham made her feel this way.

He'd been at the funeral, acting as one of the pallbearers. He sort her out after, offering his condolences, but he did not look her in the eyes when he did so, making her feel hollow. However, she had felt his eyes on her, much like everyone else's, but unlike the rest of the town, he looked at her with pity and understanding. He knew loss, he understood her pain.

 _No Emma_ , she told herself. _He's off-limits_. She figured that the contents of the file would just verify what Mary Margaret had told her, so she fought her curious instincts and pushed the file back under Leroy's.

"Emma?"

Emma looked up to see Henry in the doorway.

"Kid! What are you doing here?"

He looked nervous, pulling down on the straps of his backpack.

"Can we go the castle to talk?"

Half an hour later, Emma found herself perched in the turret of Henry's 'castle' (a large wooden castle playground structure) wondering why she let this boy drag her here. Henry settled himself next to her, his book balanced in his lap. He looked at her seriously.

"Regina doesn't want you to be Sheriff."

Emma snorted.

"I could have told you that, kid."

Henry frowned at her.

"I mean she wants to call an election for Sheriff soon."

Emma blinked at him. She knew where he was getting his information from, but still. This sounded ridiculous. Elections? For a Sheriff? How outdated. Then again, the whole concept of Sheriff was kinda outdated, so she couldn't say she was surprised. She opened her mouth to reply, but Henry beat her to it.

"You have to win, Emma! You have to defeat her!"

Emma sighed.

"Kid, why do I have to?"

It was Henry's turn to sigh, but unlike Emma's, his was full of anger.

"Because she's evil, Emma! Don't you see?"

Emma had to agree that the mayor was rather villainous, but she was more like the villain in a movie about lawyers, not a straight-up Disney villain that Henry was making her out to be. Plus, the only one in town Regina seemed to hate was Emma, and quite frankly, Emma understood why.

"Like your dad?"

It was a low blow, she knew that. Henry's face crumpled. He sniffled. He was clearly conflicted when it came to his dad. Killian Jones seemed like a great dad, from what she could tell. Not like she had any luck with fathers or father figures.

"He's Captain Hook," he whispered, tearfully. "Isn't he supposed to be bad?"

Emma pulled him in for a hug.

"Your dad seems pretty great, kiddo. He really seems to love you."

He sniffed once more, seemingly mollified.

"What about my real dad? What is he like?"

Emma froze, and slowly pulled away from the embrace. She knew this question was coming. Still, she wasn't prepared. What was she supposed to tell him? 'Sorry kid, your dad's a lying thief who abandoned me'? Jesus. She was getting a headache.

"Henry….your real dad wasn't great. He made some bad decisions and we broke up before you were born. I….he…"

Emma ran out of words to say. She didn't want to bash Neal (though he might deserve it) but she didn't want to give Henry hope that Neal was a shining beacon of fatherly-ness because that would be unfair to Killian. Luckily, Henry didn't push her for any more answers.

"Maybe my dad isn't that bad. The book doesn't have a lot of stuff about him."

Henry sounded like he was trying to reassure himself. Emma smiled gently.

"Yeah, maybe."

They sat in silence for several minutes before Henry piped up again.

"But seriously Emma, Regina needs to be stopped. The town needs to be saved!"

Just when she thought she was getting through to him, Henry backpedaled back into his fairy-tale delusions. She was tired, so tired.

"Henry," she started, her tone weary, "Regina is not an evil queen. This town does not need to be saved. Mary Margaret is not-"

"You don't believe me, do you?"

He pushed himself off the ground, clutching the book to his chest. He was angry and disappointed, Emma could see his emotions raging across his face.

"Henry," she started once more, but her tone betrayed her.

He hopped down from the open turret and sprinted away without looking back.

* * *

A full two days passed without incident, giving Emma time to simultaneously beat herself up about Graham and Henry. God, how could she screw up so much? Sure, she couldn't have helped Graham, but Henry…she could have been tactful. She could have lied. Oh god, why didn't she just lie?

She sat back at her desk, eyes closed. She perched her legs on her desk. Maybe she could take the day off. She certainly deserved it. It was the perfect day to take a break too – a storm front was moving in, making the whole town overcast. She peered out of the window from her vantage spot. Yep, it was raining, and it was coming down hard. Maybe she could just take a nap at her desk…

"MISS SWAN!"

A yell woke her, and she pushed herself up and took her legs off her desk. _So much for a day off,_ she mused to herself.

Regina burst into her office, her eyes wild and her chest heaving. Her expensive trench coat was drenched, but her hair and makeup were not out of place.

"Where is Henry?! Is he here?!"

Emma was surprised.

"School?"

Regina glared at her.

"Don't get smart with me, Miss Swan. I wouldn't be here if he was at school!"

Emma leapt to her feet.

"When and where was he last seen?"

"Last night, at home. Killian tucked him in. When he went to wake him up this morning…"

She trailed off, but Emma knew exactly what she was going to say. Wordlessly she grabbed her jacket.

"Killian's been searching since he found out, and he told me and I thought he might be with you."

Regina's words came out rushed. Emma noted the worry that wrinkled her brow. She nodded at the mayor.

"Let's go join him."

As soon as she stepped out of the building, she was drenched with the downpour, and she cursed the fact that her jacket did not have a hood, or the fact that she didn't own an umbrella, not that it would have helped in this rain. Killian Jones was already there, standing in the rain waiting for the two of them.

It looked like he had been wandering in the rain for hours. His hair was slicked down thanks to the water, and the droplets clung to his long lashes. His shirt, a navy button down, outlined his physique, revealing a taut stomach. It was entirely unfair that this man could look so damn good after a rain storm whereas she looked like a drowned rat. Emma pushed her wet hair away from her face.

"Is there anywhere that we haven't checked?"

Killian blinked rapidly for a few seconds, and then jerked into action.

"Yes. There's a spot near the woods, with an old wishing well. That's the farthest Henry would go into the woods."

Emma nodded. "Let's go."

They took David's truck, that Killian had borrowed, driving in silence. Emma could see Killian's impassive face from her vantage point in the back seat. His jaw betrayed him though – it kept clenching and clued her into the fact that Killian was on edge. She wanted to comfort him, but she didn't know how, so she kept the silence.

They came to a stop near a large clearing at the edge of the woods. It was pretty large and extended into a gravelly area that was now a mud pit thanks to the rain. The forest continued after the pit, sloping up a ridge into the distance. They got out and Killian pointed out the way to the well, a path that would take them through a gravel pit, and so they set out. As they squelched through the mud, Regina gasped.

"What is that?"

Emma squinted off into the distance. Near the edge of the pit, there was a red and gold scarf that was wrapped around a branch.

Killian echoed her gasp.

"That's Henry's!"

They hurried over, only to discover a gaping hole that lay right next to the branch.

"What is this place?" Asked Emma, wondering why the hell there was a gravel pit in this sleepy coastal town.

"Abandoned mine."

Emma raised her eyebrow, but Regina didn't look at her.

Emma lowered herself to the ground and peered over the edge. All she could see was darkness.

"Henry!" she screamed into the void.

There was a muffled sound from below. She turned to look at Killian and Regina.

"It sounds like he's there. Lower me in."

They did not argue, but moved to help her. Regina handed her a flash light and a rope, Killian held her arms while she lowered herself down. She looked up one last time when her feet touched the ground, and she saw the fear in his eyes.

"I'll be back soon!" she said, in hope that it would assuage his fears.

He smiled sadly at her.

"Please get my son back safely, Miss Swan."

It was the whisper of a broken man.

She nodded, and pulled out the flashlight. She realized that there were railroad tracks, and she began to follow them.

"Henry?" She called. "Henry, it's Emma! Are you here?"

"Emma?"

The voice was faint, but definite. She sprinted towards it.

Henry was further down the path, flashlight in hand. He was standing near a cart, staring at something.

She pulled him into a hug that he reciprocated.

"Kid, we were so worried! What happened?"

Henry looked at her with shame in his eyes.

"I wanted to prove to you that I was right about the town. Only, I thought I could find something in the woods. I didn't meant to fall down this hole. Honest."

She smiled and straightened up.

"That's okay, Henry. Are you okay?"

He nodded.

"Great, let's go."

"Wait, Emma. I have to show you something."

He pointed at an object next to the cart.

Emma flashed her light on it and gasped.

A single pick axe, embedded in the ground. But that was not why she was surprised.

* * *

Emma lifted Henry up first, right into Killian's arms. She didn't see his face, but from the grunt of happiness, she assumed he had given the boy a very tight hug. Regina took the rope that Emma had thrown up and helped to pull Emma out.

Regina had pulled Henry out of Killian's arms and into hers as soon as Emma surfaced; leaving Killian to do the same to her. Though he was wet, his embrace was warm. Comforting. It had a feeling of familiarity that Emma would usually bolt from. His hand went up her back, tangling itself into her hair, and his other pulled her closer. His face was buried in her neck, and she could hear his sigh of relief sink into her skin.

"Thank you." He whispered, his words tickling her.

He released her a few minutes later, leaving Emma to shiver on the cold while Killian scooped Henry up into another equally tight hug. Emma walked over to Regina. She had never seen the mayor so disheveled. Her lipstick was smeared, her mascara had run, and she had tears in her eyes. Her expensive slacks and boots were streaked with mud.

"Thank you."

If Emma had not being paying attention, she would have missed Regina's gratitude.

"All in a day's work for the Sheriff."

Regina got the message, and answered her with a small nod. Emma smiled.

"C'mon lad, let's get you home."

Killian held his son's hand tightly, smiling at the boy with so much love that Emma couldn't help but sigh and wish that she had a father who cared. Who didn't abandon her. She thanked her lucky stars that at least Henry had someone who loved him. As she watched them walk off, followed by Regina, her thoughts went back to the pick axe.

* * *

"This has to be a joke."

"Emma, it's real! It's all real! Do you believe me now?!"

Emma stared at the pick axe and nodded mutely in response, against her better judgement.

Engraved on the handle was a single word: _Grumpy_.


	8. Chapter 8

The home of David and Katherine Nolan was a modest, two-floor Victorian-style house, located close to the edge of the woods. Apparently David was the outdoorsy type, and spent every other minute he didn't spend at the animal shelter in the forest. Emma digested this tidbit that Ruby had told her while she walked over to the house. The way that Ruby emphasized "every other minute" spoke volumes about David's relationship with his wife, and Emma was still nonplussed about why Katherine hadn't discovered David in the hospital much sooner. He'd been there for what felt like forever, claimed Mary Margaret, and the circumstances that led to his being in a coma were murky and Regina had explicitly told her that looking into it wasn't important, and a "waste of resources." Naturally, Emma felt inclined to investigate, but kept hitting walls. There was no report to be found about his admittance. Dr. Whale claimed he had not been working the day (or night? Who knew?) that David had been brought in. He had suffered a wound to his abdomen, but even in his discharge papers (that Dr. Whale was _actually_ responsible for) did not state the details of that wound.

Emma shook her head, dispelling the thoughts that swirled around in there. It had been several weeks since David's sudden recovery, and since his discharge a week ago, the man had been holed up in his house. _Not for much longer though_ , thought Emma. The Nolans had organized a party for the recovering David, the first step in his integration back into society. She nervously juggled the bottle of wine she carried with her. She wasn't used to these types of social gatherings. She had exactly zero friends in Boston, and it wasn't as if she had a family to dine with on the regular.

As the house appeared in her view, she noticed that several guests were already there, lingering on the front porch chatting with each other. When she got closer, she realized it was Granny and several of the miners, including Leroy. Her pulse quickened. According to Henry, Leroy was Grumpy in the fairy-tale version of their lives. While she agreed that was an apt description of his personality, she hesitated to think of the shorter man as one of Snow White's dwarfs. Then there was the matter of the pick-axe. She had been putting off the discussion with Henry about it, telling him she needed to focus on David's case, which was the truth. However, she failed to mention that she had thrown herself into her work in a desperate attempt to not think about it. Thinking about it made her head it. She could see no possible explanation for it, other than it was a very strange prank.

Granny raised her glass towards Emma as she approached, and she smiled nervously. The town had been coming round to her. Granny had been slipping her an extra bear claw every now and then, Archie, the town shrink, greeted her cordially whenever he was taking Pongo out for a walk, and even surly Leroy sent a curt smile her way on occasion. It was oddly endearing, and Emma was starting to see why small town life was so appealing. After saying her hellos, she made her way indoors.

"Sheriff Swan."

David greeted her as she struggled to remove her jacket with one hand. He stepped in and relieved her off her bottle, and thanked her for the gift. He beckoned her to follow him, and he led her to the kitchen, bypassing several other townsfolk that she had not yet met. He placed the bottle down on the counter top and offered her a drink. He was frazzled, she noted. He kept trying to roll up the sleeves of his plaid shirt even though they were already pushed back to his elbows.

"Are you okay?"

David sighed.

"It's…all a bit much, you know? My memory still isn't…"

He trailed off, but Emma understood. He'd been having memory lapses, and according to the town gossip (i.e. Ruby), he couldn't even recognize his wife when she visited him in the hospital.

She placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey. It'll get better."

They smiled at each other, both knowing that Emma had no way of knowing that. David shifted his weight to his other foot.

"Is Mary Margaret coming tonight?"

David's tone was nonchalant, but Emma could tell that he was anxious about her answer.

"She said she was."

David beamed with delight.

"Good! Good. I wanted to thank her for…you know."

She nodded, but she sensed there was more to it than that.

"Emma!"

She turned around to see Henry making a beeline for her. Behind him, she could see Killian slink in, watching her warily.

"Hey kid."

She ruffled his hair affectionately as he grinned up at her and David.

He tugged on her sweater.

"I was wondering if we could talk?"

Emma blanched. She so did not want to talk to Henry right now. She gulped and shot him a tight smile.

"Not right now, Henry. Maybe a bit later?"

His face fell, and she felt terrible. David, picking up on the tension between them, knelt down to look Henry in the eye.

"I heard you had an adventure in the woods recently. Want to tell me all about it?"

It was the right thing to say. Henry loved telling people the story of his little misadventure. He nodded his head vigorously, and grabbed David's hand, leading him out of the room. Emma caught his eye before he left and mouthed a _thank you_ at him.

"Swan."

In her preoccupation with avoiding Henry, she didn't notice that Killian was standing near her elbow.

"Jones."

He offered her a bottle of beer that he held in his hand, and she gratefully accepted it, taking a long swig and sighing with pleasure as the cool liquid hit the back of her throat. She set the bottle down on the counter and realized that Killian was still staring at her.

"Avoiding your biggest fan, are we?"

Was he teasing her? She looked at his eyes. They were crinkled with mirth, and the corners of his lips were curling up to form a hint of a smile. She couldn't tell if the beer was already starting to affect her, but she felt a buzz in her veins, and she couldn't suppress a grin.

"It's one of the pitfalls of being a celebrity."

Was she flirting back? Oh god, she was. She snuck a glance at him and felt a warm wave of satisfaction wash over her. His eyes widened for a second before darkening, and his tongue poked out of his mouth in what Emma would have described as an almost obscene gesture. He leaned in just a bit, but that was enough for Emma to get a whiff of his cologne, a fresh pine-y smell.

"I…err…"

Suddenly that swagger was gone, and he seemed shy and meek. He scratched the back of his ear.

"I wanted to thank you for everything. And…"

He sighed.

"I know we got off on the wrong foot, but I'm really hoping we could overcome that."

He stuck out his hand.

"Friends?"

She shook his hand, ignoring the small twinge of regret when he said the word friend.

He slipped her a shy smile before turning to the fridge. He pulled it opened and retrieved a beer for himself. He wasted no time in popping the cap open and he gestured to her bottle of beer, which she picked up. He clinked it with his.

"Cheers, Swan. This could be the start of a beautiful friendship."

And the teasing was back. She smirked in return.

"You don't know what you're getting yourself into, buddy."

He laughed in response, a lovely deep rumble of a laugh.

She didn't get to spend a lot of time with Killian at the party. Just as he was starting to tell her about his job down as the docks as the harbour master, she saw Mary Margaret enter the room, scan it anxiously and scurry it. She excused herself ("You haven't heard the last of this story, Swan!" he teased as she rushed away, giving her ample time to hide her smile at the implication that they would be talking again in the near future) in order to find her friend. She saw Henry at the foot of the stairs. He jerked his head in the direction of the back door.

"They went that way."

"Thanks, kid."

She headed towards the door, but she wasn't the only one. Katherine, flanked by a suspiciously smug Regina, beat her to it. She flung the door open to reveal David and Mary Margaret standing a little bit too close together. They immediately stepped away from each other, but the damage was already done.

"Get away from him!" shrieked Katherine, and for a moment there, Emma thought she was going to lunge at the petite brunette, who looked horrified.

"She wasn't doing anything!"

David turned on his wife, his eyes blazing. Katherine's mouth dropped open in shock.

"Are you really going to take this hussy's side?!" She hissed at him, her fists clenched at her side.

Emma looked over at Mary Margaret and was heartbroken to see tears filling her friend's eyes. She pushed past Regina to stand between David and Katherine.

"Whoa there. Let's not get carried away."

Katherine looked like she wanted to retort, but Regina placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Let's go back, Katherine. This isn't worth our time." She said, sneering at Mary Margaret. Emma glared at her. Any goodwill she had garnered from the mine incident was now gone.

David reached out towards Mary Margaret, who stepped back and refused to look him in the eye. His hands fell dully to his sides.

"I'm sorry about this." He said, in an utterly defeated tone. He glanced up at Emma, and she nodded in response, knowing that he wanted to take care of her.

He strode past her into the house, calling his wife's name.

Emma touched Mary Margaret's shoulder.

"I think we should head home."

Mary Margaret let out a shaky breath and nodded. Emma clasped her shoulder tightly, and led her back through the house. As they entered, Emma realized that all eyes were on them. She could hear Katherine and David yell at each other upstairs, and even though she could not tell what they were arguing about, she was sure it had to do with Mary Margaret. She squeezed Mary Margaret's shoulder, and steered her through the crowd, who parted like the Red Sea in front of them. Just as they reached the door, Henry appeared at her side, looking concerned.

"Is everything okay?"

Emma turned to face him.

"No kiddo. But things will be okay."

He shot a glance at Mary Margaret, who refused to make eye contact. He turned to look at her, concern still reflected in his eyes.

"Okay. If you say so."

Just then, Killian pushed through the crowd.

He looked like he wanted to say something, but his eyes fell onto the silently weeping Mary Margaret and he stopped in his tracks. His eyes darted back and forth between Emma and Mary Margaret, and then he reached out to Henry.

"Come now, lad. Let these ladies be."

He shot Emma a sad smile and lifted his hand to give her a short wave of goodbye, which Emma returned. He turned and led Henry back into the crowd, leaving Emma to take the distraught Mary Margaret home.

As soon as they got back to the loft, Mary Margaret threw herself onto the bed and started to sob. Emma sat down gingerly next to her, and placed a comforting hand on her back.

"You didn't do anything, Mary Margaret. Don't beat yourself up about it."

Mary Margaret rolled over slightly, turning her tear-stained face to look at Emma.

"But I wanted to, Emma. When I'm near him, I can't help myself. We were talking about his work at the animal shelter…and it just felt…I thought he felt…I thought he was going to kiss me." and with that, she threw herself back into her pillow.

Emma rose slowly, making her way to the kitchen. Pulling out two pints of the ice cream she had picked up from the ice cream parlour next to Granny's, she made her way back to Mary Margaret. She offered it to the woman, who offered her a weak smile, and pushed herself up.

"Thanks." She whispered as she took one carton and the spoon that Emma was holding out.

They settled themselves on her bed and spent the night wallowing with ice cream. Emma found herself dispensing relationship advice and almost laughed at the situation she found herself in. She was hardly the person to give advice. She didn't have a single relationship that was messed up in some way. In fact, most of her relationships were one night stands, just a way to scratch an itch. None of those men seemed to be type of man she'd want to be in a relationship with. Her only real relationship was with Neal, and that did not end well for her. Still, she found herself comforting Mary Margaret and telling her that she would eventually find happiness. They agreed that Mary Margaret should keep a low profile, and avoid David as much as she could. They fell into an exhausted, ice cream covered heap as the soft light of dawn filtered through the window.

* * *

Over the next two weeks, Mary Margaret divided up her time between work and the apartment, and even tried to forget about David Nolan by going on a disastrous date with Dr. Victor Whale. ( _Ah, so that's his first name!_ thought Emma while Mary Margaret recounted the tale to her.) After that, she swore off men for the foreseeable future, and told Emma that she planned to spend more time at the school, arranging her files and planning her lessons, just so that she could spend less time out in public. She was right to do so. Emma could hear the not-so-subtle whispers around town, from the diner to the pharmacy where she picked up some decongestants from a pharmacist whose name tag was just a smiley face.

She fumed as she headed over to Granny's to pick up her lunch. This would be why some people despised small town life. This was probably the most exciting thing to happen in a while, and nothing had even happened! As she was paying for her grilled cheese and onion rings, Ruby placed a paper bag next to hers, and Emma looked at her quizzically.

"It's for Mary Margaret." She whispered.

Emma hid a smile. It was nice to know that someone was on Mary Margaret's side. She thanked her and headed to the station to finish up on her paperwork. Just as she was filing away the last of her reports, Regina sauntered into her office. Emma let out an angry sigh. Was this going to become a habit?

"What can I do for you, Madam Mayor?"

Emma hoped that it didn't sound as sarcastic as she thought it did.

"I have to file a missing persons report." She informed her, her face lined with worry.

Emma raised an eyebrow.

"Oh? Whomever for?"

"My friend, Katherine."

Emma stared at her in shock.

"What?"

Regina let out a sigh and sat down in the chair next to Emma's desk.

"Katherine told me that she and David had another big fight. That she was planning on leaving him. That was two days ago. I called yesterday to talk to her, but she isn't picking up. I called David, but he hasn't seen her since they fought and she stormed out of the house."

Emma stared at her, wondering if she was telling the truth, and then immediately felt guilty for doubting her story. She reached for her phone.

"I'll call David in. See if she said anything to him. Are there any places that she might have gone to?"

Regina shook her head.

"If anything, she would have come to see me."

Emma pondered that bit of information, and nodded curtly.

"Right then. I'll speak to David and I'll put a search team together."

Regina stood up and Emma could swear that she saw a smirk break out for a second, but before she could confirm it, Regina composed herself.

"I'll keep trying to reach her too. Hopefully we can find her soon."

Emma spent the next several hours patrolling the roads, looking for signs of disturbance. She had gotten confirmation from the pharmacist that Katherine had dropped by two days ago late at night to pick up a pregnancy test (Emma groaned at the insinuation) and had Granny verify that Katherine had not checked in under an alias. She had even called Killian.

"To what do I owe the pleasure, Swan?"

She could almost hear the grin in his voice.

"Official police business, Jones. Katherine Nolan is missing. Did she happen to come by the docks?"

She heard him shift around, as if he was moving to sit up in his seat.

"I'm sorry to hear that, Swan. I haven't seen Mrs Nolan in a while. Not since…" he trailed off.

"Right. Thanks anyway."

"My pleasure, Swan. I'll inform the boys to keep an eye out for her. Maybe get them to search the vessels that are docked here."

Her heart swelled with joy, and she was glad that he was not there to see her smile.

"Thanks, Killian. That would really help."

"Anything for you, Emma."

The sincerity in his voice almost made her hang up in an effort to stop blushing.

She had also managed to wrangle Ruby into helping her. Much to her surprise, Ruby informed her that she was a good tracker, and was familiar with the forest that bordered the town. Emma had almost blurted out that she didn't like the person who enjoyed the outdoors, but recognized that keeping her mouth shut would enable her to retain her helper.

Just as she rounded the bend where the town limit sign was (and where she had her accident), she noticed a truck pulled off to the side of the road. She quickly pulled over and radioed Ruby informing her of the event. She ran over to the truck and looked in. It looked like the truck that David owned. She remembered seeing it in his driveway when she turned up for the party, and she had seen him driving around town in it. She then realized that the door to the driver's side was wide open. There seemed to be some splashes of blood on the seat. Not enough to warrant suspicion of foul play, but enough to concern Emma about Katherine's well-being. She was probably injured somewhere in the woods, thought Emma grimly. She wondered why David didn't tell her his truck was missing. Did he know about his wife's flight? What was he hiding?

Suddenly her walkie-talkie crackled to life.

"Yeah, Ruby?"

"Emma, I've…found something. And it's not good."

Fear gripped Emma.

"What is it?"

"A human heart."

* * *

Emma paced the floor of her office. What the hell kind of town was this? A human heart, placed in an ornate box, left out by the river? Who the hell does that? She tried to calm herself down. Maybe it wasn't a human heart? Dr. Whale assured that he would have the results of a series of tests he was going to run as soon as possible. In the meantime, she had grilled David about the disappearance of his wife (and truck). He had finally revealed that after their fight, she had informed him that she was going to take a drive to calm down.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?!" demanded Emma angrily.

David let out a defeated sigh.

"I didn't think you'd believe me. Plus, I know how convenient that sounds."

Emma had to agree with him on that point, and she let him go, but warned that she would call him back if she had any more questions.

Just then, Dr. Whale entered, with Regina on his heels.

"I'm afraid this is a human heart, Miss Swan. And I'm afraid it matches the DNA of Katherine Nolan."

Emma's heart fell. This was the worst possible news imaginable. She looked over at Regina, who looked devastated. She took back the empty box that Dr. Whale held out, and placed it on her desk along with the copy of the report he had provided. She sighed.

"Thank you, Doctor."

Just then, Mary Margaret walked through the doors. Emma had forgotten that she had agreed to meet her at the station. Before Emma could say anything, Mary Margaret pointed at the box on her desk.

"Hey! My jewellery box! Where did you get that?"

Cold dread filled Emma's body as she stared at Mary Margaret in shock. Dr. Whale spun around to stare at her in horror as well. Regina was quiet for a minute before she broke out into a snarl.

"That box," she seethed, "contained the heart of my best friend. What do you know about that?"

Mary Margaret looked stunned.

"I didn't know it was even missing! I don't know-"

"ARREST HER!"

Emma jolted.

"Easy there, Regina. We don't have any proof that-"

"We DO have proof. That box is proof enough. Do your job, or I will find someone who can!"

Emma winced. As much as she hated to admit it, Mary Margaret looked very guilty at the moment. He heart, if possible, plummeted further. She reached around her belt for her handcuffs, but then decided against them.

"I'm really sorry, Mary Margaret. I have to do this."

Mary Margaret nodded, but was clearly in shock. Emma led her gently towards the small holding cell in the room. As she locked the door, she could see the reality of the situation settle in on Mary Margaret's face.

"Don't worry." She whispered. "This is all a big misunderstanding. We'll resolve this tomorrow. I promise." Mary Margaret nodded slowly, blinking back tears.

"I'm sorry." Emma whispered once more, as she shepherded Whale and Regina out of the room. She locked up the office, throwing one more fleeting glance at Mary Margaret, who had decided to lie down on the bunk and cry silently. As she turned to leave, she caught sight of the look of triumph on Regina's face. This time she was sure of what she saw, and she was even more determined to prove Mary Margaret's innocence.

When she pulled up to the loft, she realized she had a small problem. With everything that had happened, she had forgotten that Mary Margaret was the only person with the keys to her apartment. Emma groaned and banged her head against the steering wheel of her bug in frustration. She couldn't go back and get them. What would she even say if she went back for them? _Oh hi, Mary Margaret! Just came back for the keys to your apartment, so that I, the person who arrested you, could get a good night's sleep! Thank you so much!_ Yeah, right.

A knock on her window startled her. She looked up to see the concerned blue eyes of Killian Jones looking down at her. She quickly pushed the door open and got out. He moved back to accommodate her, the edge of his navy pea coat grazing her arm as he moved. In doing so, he jostled the large paper bag in his arms.

"I came by when I heard the news. Is Mary Margaret okay?"

Emma cursed out loud. How the hell did the news spread this fast? As if he could read her mind, Killian answered her question.

"Whale told me. We're friends. ish."

She nodded dumbly.

"She's okay. She's also innocent."

Killian nodded in agreement.

"I think so too."

Emma's head shot up to look at him. There he went again, being so completely serious and saying exactly what she wanted to hear.

"Thanks. It means a lot."

He smiled at her, and then turned to look at the building in front of them.

"She's in custody at the moment, yeah?"

"Yeah."

He tilted his head in confusion (a move that Emma had to begrudgingly agree was adorable).

"And you're staying in her apartment at the moment, right?"

He said it without any judgement, but Emma still felt terrible about it. She grimaced.

"Well, actually I can't get in, so it's not as bad as it seems." She explained lamely.

He frowned.

"Where do you plan on sleeping tonight, if that is the case?"

Emma jerked her head towards her car.

Killian seemed affronted by her suggestion.

"What, in your car? Absolutely not!"

"It's not so bad."

He paused, her words no doubt sinking in. He looked sadly at her and his hand moved out to touch her, but he stopped at the last minute.

"I insist that you stay with me, Emma."

"I couldn't possibly-"

"You can and you will. I have a perfectly good guest room going a begging. Plus, I'm sure Henry would love to have you."

She smiled at his earnestness and the kindness of his offer.

"Thank you, Killian."

They pulled up to his house a few minutes later, and Killian indicated where she could park. ("Didn't get a house with a driveway. Don't have a car." "Seriously?" "I prefer boats to cars, Swan.") He let her in, and Emma was confronted by a sense of familiarity that surprised her. She felt comfortable in the house, and it was probably due to the childish drawings framed on the wall, the pile of clothes on the couch, the muddle of boots by the door, both adult and kid. She grinned. Of course Killian would have a nautical theme going on. Everything seemed to be shades of blue and white, and the throw cushions on the sofa had anchors embroidered on them. He took her coat from her, and sighed at the clothes on the sofa.

"Sorry for the mess," he told Emma. "I keep telling Henry not to leave his things on the sofa, but he never seems to listen."

There was the sound of footsteps in the room above them, and then Emma saw an excitable Henry barrel down the stairs.

"Dad! You're home, what's for dinn-Emma?!"

Henry looked as if Christmas had come early.

Killian smiled, his previous anger with his son forgotten.

"She be staying with us for a bit, lad. And it's the usual from Granny's for dinner."

Henry clapped his hand in glee.

"Awesome!"

Killian laughed and handed him the paper bag.

"Why don't you go set the table while I show Emma her room?"

Henry needed no further instruction, and zoomed off in the direction of what Emma assumed was the kitchen. Or dining room. _It must be nice to have a specific room for eating in,_ she thought wistfully, thinking of her small apartment in Boston.

"That enthusiasm was for you, not dinner."

His voice was low near her ear, and she almost jumped. She turned to face him.

He raised an eyebrow at her.

"You seemed worried about Henry."

She shook her head.

"No, just thinking about…home."

"And what exactly is home for you, Swan?"

She blinked and thought about it for a second.

"I'm not sure anymore." She answered honestly.

Killian studied her carefully, but said nothing, choosing instead to lead her up the stairs. He showed her where the bathroom was, where all the bedrooms were, and opened the door the guest room. A four poster queen-sized bed dominated the room, its sheets adorned with stripes and little anchors. There was a closet and a small desk off to the side, as well as a bedside table. They were all painted a creamy white, a nice contrast to the navy of the sheets.

"Really digging the theme you have going on here, Jones."

He grinned and waggled his eyebrows at her.

"I have you know all the ladies love it."

She snorted with laughter, and he smiled at her.

"Thanks again, Jones. I needed that. It's been…a tough couple of days."

His hand rose to rub her back, and Emma groaned in appreciation. She could feel him smile behind her.

"I can tell you need a good night's sleep, Swan. You've got a lot of work ahead of you."

With that, he left the room. Emma wandered in and lay down on the bed. Killian returned a few moments later with a towel and some clothes.

"I don't really have anything for you to wear other than this old t-shirt of mine."

Emma lifted herself off the bed and rose to take the items from him. Her fingers brushed his as she did so, and they tingled for a few moments afterwards, and murmured words of thanks. He didn't reply, but rocked back and forth on the balls of his feet with a grin on his face.

"Well, I'll leave you to it, Swan. I'll tell the lad you were tired, but be warned, he'll get you at breakfast."

She stifled a laughed and then a yawn. Killian reached out and stroked her cheek gently.

"Sweet dreams, Swan."

* * *

As she lay in bed that night, her dreams were plagued with visions of an incarnated Mary Margaret. She tossed and turned about it, but the nightmare soon gave way to the memory of Killian Jones caressing her face, an act that now seemed more intimate than she initially thought. Still, it soothed her, and she drifted off, her cheek burning from the thought of his touch.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who commented and/or left kudos. It means the world to me!

The leaves kept getting in her eyes. It was difficult enough to see with the blood that had congealed over her left eyelid, forcing it shut. She now had to rely her right eye, and the thick foliage was hindering her efforts. Her head was pounding. She had hit her head pretty hard in the dashboard when she slammed her foot on the breaks. Yet she could think clearly enough to stumble out and realize that she needed to get back. The problem was that she was lost.

She had been stumbling around the forest for days, and she was exhausted and starving. She cursed herself for leaving in such a rush, causing her to leave her phone behind. She tripped over a large root, falling to the ground. She gasped in pain. Her ankle began to throb. She reached for it, but she already knew that it was either sprained or twisted. She dragged her herself towards the tree that her caused her fall and rested her back against it. She squeezed her good eye shut and desperately hoped someone would find her soon.

* * *

 

Emma woke up early, oddly relaxed and with renewed determination. She dressed herself quickly and slipped downstairs, hoping to leave as soon as possible, but was hindered by the hunger that demanded attention in her stomach. She sighed, and hoped she could snag a banana from the kitchen. She pushed the door open and stepped inside. The silence in the kitchen indicated that Henry was not up yet, but the pot of freshly brewed coffee told her that Killian was awake. She breathed in the aroma of it, and wondered if she had time for a cup.

"Sneaking out?"

She almost jumped out of her skin and whirled around.

Killian Jones grinned lazily at her. He was leaning against the sink, his hands (both real and prosthetic) splayed on the counter top behind him. She suddenly felt very self-conscious. How he managed to look like a model so early in the morning was beyond her. He had chosen to wear a fitted navy sweater over an equally fitting pair of black jeans today, and _hot damn_. He looked like he belonged in a J Crew catalogue. She glanced down at her own sweater, wishing that she had left a change of clothes in her car. She mournfully poked at the ketchup stain at the hem of her sweater.

"Cup of coffee?"

"Oh god yes."

His grinned remained plastered on his face as he sauntered over to the pot and poured a cup for her. He handed the warm cup and she brought it up to her nose and inhaled deeply.

"It's always nice to meet a fellow caffeine addict."

She smiled up at him as she took a deep sip.

"This is really good! Thank you!"

She took another sip and sighed.

"But I have to run."

He nodded understandingly as he reached for the mug that she handed back to him, and pulled out a breakfast bar out of nowhere and offered it to her.

"Snack for the road?"

She smiled as she reached for it.

"Thanks."

His eyes twinkled in merriment.

"Just promise me you'll have an actual meal today."

She laughed and assured him that she would definitely be shoving several donuts into her body that day before she turned and left the kitchen to retrieve her coat from the closet.

"If there's anything I can do…" Killian called from the kitchen.

She smiled to herself.

"Thanks, Killian."

* * *

 

Mary Margaret was already awake by the time she got to the station, pacing the floor of her cell in agitation.

"Emma!" she called when the blonde entered the room.

Emma moved to unlock the cell and handed her a cup of coffee and a donut that she obtained from Granny's.

"I'm really sorry about this, Mary Margaret. I'm hoping we can get to the bottom of this soon."

The brunette nodded in agreement, and gratefully took the cup of coffee that she was offered.

"Let's have a talk at my desk."

"Let's not. I think the interrogation room would be more appropriate."

Both Emma and Mary Margaret started and turned around to find that Regina was now in the room. She stood, arms folded, glaring at the pair of women. Emma opened her mouth to chastise her, but Regina waved her hand at her.

"Save it, Miss Swan. As mayor, I have every right to sit in on this interrogation."

Emma looked helplessly at Mary Margaret, who suddenly looked miserable. They shuffled into the interrogation room.

"Where at the handcuffs, Miss Swan?"

Emma turned to her heel to confront Regina.

"It's not necessary." She hissed at the imposing brunette.

Regina's eyes narrowed at her, but she did not push the matter any further.

The trio trooped into the small interrogation room. Emma gestured to the chair that Mary Margaret should sit down in and move across from her, while indicating that Regina do the same. The mayor lowered herself primly onto the chair, crossing one leg over the other with a graceful arc. She looked almost regal, whereas Mary Margaret shrunk into her seat, her face drawn and her eyes were hidden with shadows.

Emma sighed. It was probably best to start from the beginning.

"Mary Margaret, could you please run me through your day? For yesterday, I mean."

Mary Margaret hesitated, and then started speaking slowly.

"Well, I woke up yesterday at 7 am. I got ready and at around 7:30, I made coffee and you were there-" she began to get flustered, but Emma smiled and nodded at her to continue.

"And we had coffee together and then I headed to the school. I was there until 3pm."

"And then after."

"and then after-" Mary Margaret faltered. She took a deep breath.

"I met David Nolan."

Emma started in surprise, and Regina let out a low growl of anger.

"I'm sorry, why were you meeting David Nolan?!"

Mary Margaret hung her head in shame.

"I…we…I love him."

She began to sob.

Emma was at a loss, and she turned to Regina. The other woman's face was contorted into a snarl, but Emma could see a spark of fear in her eyes.

"Regina, I think it's best that I finish this interview by myself."

Regina turned to protest, but then stopped herself.

"Outside, Ms. Swan. Now."

Emma resented being ordered around, but followed her out into the hall. As soon as the door closed shut behind her, Regina turned, her expression furious.

"You think you may know your friend, but it is clear you don't. You don't know anyone in this town."  
"And you do."

Regina laughed harshly.

"Of course I do! I'm the mayor. I know everyone."

"And that's why you should let me do it."

Regina blinked at her in shock, and Emma pressed on.

"I don't know anyone. Not really anyway. I'm more impartial than you. Just because I'm not yelling-" — Emma clenched her fists at the thought—"-doesn't mean I can't conduct an interrogation."

Regina's jaw dropped open, and Emma smiled to herself.

"I'm in charge of this investigation, Madam Mayor. This is my job."

Regina's outraged turned into cool indifference, and Emma sensed that she had earned just a little bit of respect.

"Fine. We'll do it your way for now, Ms. Swan. Just know that Mary Margaret isn't as innocent as she seems."

With that, she spun on her heel and marched down the hall, her heels clicking behind her. Emma pushed her hair out of her face and frowned. Now she had bigger problems to deal with. Had Mary Margaret been sneaking out to see David Nolan for a while now? All those times she stayed late at the school…suddenly it all clicked. Emma groaned at her naiveté. She had seen the way they looked at each other. She should have known better. Sighing audibly, she pushed the door open to face the tear-stained face of Mary Margaret. She sat down in her chair and stared at the petite brunette.

"Do you want to tell me how this started?"

Mary Margaret launched into the whole story, stuttering with embarrassment and getting her words out in a rush. Much like Emma had suspected, Mary Margaret had been sneaking out to meet David. They'd meet in the forest mostly, or go for rides in his truck. Worst yet, he told her that he planned on leaving his wife. Emma winced.

"You know how this sounds, right?"

Mary Margaret stared up at her, fresh tears rolling down her cheeks.

"I know, but-"

"I don't think you do. She might have been pregnant, Mary Margaret."

Mary Margaret gasped.

"I didn't know! I didn't-"

"It doesn't matter. Hell, it doesn't matter if David didn't know. It looks so suspicious right now. You two, having an affair, a possibly pregnant wife might ruin it…you see where I'm going."

Mary Margaret broke down, and Emma felt terrible. She stood up and moved over to her friend.

"Mary Margaret, I believe you. It's just this is going to take longer than I thought. And you'll be staying here longer than either of us imagined."

Mary Margaret calmed down slightly, and nodded. Emma smiled down at her.

"I promise, I'll get to the bottom of this."

As she led Mary Margaret back to the holding cell, Emma remembered the key.

"I'll be taking the key to your apartment. I need to figure out if it was broken into if your jewelry box was stolen."

Mary Margaret nodded in response, and then gasped.

"Oh Emma! I'm so sorry! How did you get in last night?"

Emma grinned. Of course Mary Margaret would be concerned over Emma's well-being while she was locking her up!

"Don't worry about it. I'm staying with Killian and Henry."

Mary Margaret couldn't keep the look of surprise of her face.

"I thought he wasn't very fond of you?"

Emma shrugged.

"He seems to be coming around. Maybe he finally realized I'm not going to take Henry away from him."

Mary Margaret nodded pensively, and sat down on her bunk, looking miserable. Seeing her friend look so pitiful almost broke Emma's heart. She resolved to get to the bottom of this soon.

* * *

 

Emma sighed in frustration. The apartment was immaculate. There were absolutely no signs of forced entry on the doors on windows. How could Mary Margaret's box be stolen then? She flopped down on the sofa and tried to think. Was it possible that she had misplaced it years ago? She did she hadn't seen it in a while. Emma stood up.

Perhaps she would go talk to Mr. Gold. Maybe he knew something. Emma stood up and picked up the bag of clothes she had packed. Even though she had the keys to the apartment, Emma didn't feel comfortable staying. Not while her friend was behind bars. She had also packed a separate bag for Mary Margaret – some books so that she wouldn't be bored, a warmer blanket, and a softer pillow. Emma's guilty conscience wondered if she should throw some snacks in, but she quickly shook that thought.

This wasn't some sort of messed up sleepover. This was a serious situation, and was getting more serious by the second. On her way over to Mr. Gold's, she heard the whispers from the townsfolk as they passed her. They were talking about Mary Margaret and David, expressing their shock but also denouncing Mary Margaret. Emma gritted her teeth in an effort to stop herself from screaming. She pulled out her beanie and shoved it onto her head, hoping that it would muffle the town gossip that floated her way.

* * *

 

Mr. Gold's pawnshop had always been one of the establishments that she wanted to avoid. She had been in a fair share of pawnshops in her life, and was not ready to go back to a place that would conjure up bad memories. Memories of a young Emma, broke and desperate. Or worse yet, foolish Emma, head over heels in love with Neal Cassidy. She stood outside for a while, bracing herself. Finally she shook herself mentally and pushed the door open. A tinkling bell announced her presence, and Mr. Gold's cane announced his. He pushed his way through a curtain at the back of the room, hobbling his way over to the front desk.

"What can I do for you today, Ms Swan?"

She hesitated for a second. Something in his voice told her that he knew why she was here today, but Emma pushed that hesitant warning out of her head. She strode up to the desk, pulling a photo out of the manila folder that she had gripped tightly in her left hand.

"I was wondering if you had a jewelry box like this in your possession until quite recently."

He studied the picture carefully and then looked up at her.

"Can't say that I have." He replied evenly.

Emma's hopes were crushed along with her theory.

"Thanks," she said morosely as she studded the photo back into the folder.

Suddenly he smiled at her, and it reminded her some something very reptilian.

"This about the Katherine Nolan case?"

Emma stared at him, giving him a tight nod. She was not willing to disclose any information, but she sensed he knew something.

"It just so happens she was in my shop the other day! She exchanged a ring for some money. It seems she was planning on leaving town."

Emma leaned over the desk, breathing heavily in excitement.

"Did she say where?"

Mr. Gold looked at her in amusement.

"That she did not. Though I imagine that would be tricky. No one really leaves this town."

Emma pulled back in disappointment.

"So I've heard."

She continued to mull the new information she had, when she realized that Mr. Gold was still staring at her, and she felt self-conscious.

"You know," he said conversationally, but in a tone that was anything but, "I thought that she might be lost in the woods. It's a dangerous place you know. Confusing too. Especially if one was disorientated."

Emma stared at him, his words slowly sinking in. Was he…telling her that Katherine was lost somewhere in the woods? But then her heart was found…and even if she was alive, how did he know?

As if on cue, he continued.

"and I've always thought the good Doctor Whale was a little incompetent when it came to tests. Too little patience, too much fondness for whisky." He chuckled at this.

Emma continued to stare, flabbergasted. She hadn't thought to double check the report that Whale gave her. It was possible for the sample to have been contaminated. And he had that report done a bit too fast for her liking.

"Thank you Mr. Gold, you've been very helpful."

He smiled at her again, that forced reptilian smile.

"Was I? Just mere speculation." He said, in a low, self-assured voice.

She turned to go.

"Next time, Ms. Swan, I hope you come in with something for me."

She swung back to look at him.

"I believe in deals. This was a free one. A Welcome-To-The-Town gift, so to speak."

He grinned at her, and it unnerved her. She nodded slowly and he turned away, satisfied.

* * *

 

 

It was getting late when Emma returned to the station, but she had a plan in motion. She had organized a search party that would scour the woods from the point where Ruby found the heart to the location where David's pickup truck was abandoned. They promised her that they would start that night. She had also reordered a test of the heart that was found. She had explained to an irate Regina when she called that she was merely gathering evidence, and soothed an annoyed Dr. Whale's ego by telling him that the evidence could have been contaminated before it reached him.

When she turned up at the station, she found a worried David pacing up and down. She frowned at him, but walked over anyway.

"I don't think it's a good idea for you to be here."

He looked at her, startled.

"She's innocent! I swear-"

Emma held up a hand to cut him off.

"I know, David."

He breathed a sigh of relief.

"But I can't let you in to see her. You're technically a person of interest too. It won't help her case."

He nodded sadly, and started to slink away. Emma sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose, not believing what she was going to do.

"I'll tell her you dropped by."

He spun around at that, his eyes lighting up.

"That would be great, actually."

She nodded tiredly and waved him off.

* * *

 

When Emma turned up the Jones residence, it was close to midnight. The team had begun their sweep an hour ago, and there had been no updates, but Emma was hopeful. She had filled Mary Margaret in on the situation, and chose to ignore how her eyes lit up at the mention of David rather than the possibility that Katherine might be alive.

She groaned and cricked her neck. What she wouldn't give for a warm bath right now! She placed her hand on the doorknob and stilled. Shit. She hadn't told Killian that she would be late. Would the door be locked? She twisted the handle tentatively, and breathed a sigh of relief when it started to swing open.

She stepped into darkness and she shut the door slowly behind her. She started to stop off her jacket, fumbling for the door to the coat closet in the darkness. She started to tiptoe over to the stairs, narrowing avoiding tripping over a boot. As she passed close to the kitchen, she noticed a dim light under the door. Curiously, she pushed on it, and it swung open easily.

Killian Jones was seated at the kitchen table, with a glass of a dark coloured liquid and a book open in front of him. He jerked when the door opened, and Emma smiled at the sight before her. He was still dressed his dark sweater and jeans, and his hair was a mess, but artfully so. Had he waited up for her? She felt a twinge of regret that she did not call ahead to warn him.

"I'm sorry I'm late."

He waved it off.

"Nonsense, Swan. I figured this awful business would keep you out late."

She sighed and sank into a chair across from him. Her hand went to massage her neck.

"You have no idea."

He raised an eyebrow at her. He silently rose and walked over to her.

"May I?"

He gestured to her neck. Emma's hand slipped down in surprise.

"Oh. Erm…"

Truth was, she wasn't uncomfortable with the idea of Killian Jones giving her a massage. In fact, it was the lack of discomfort over the idea that worried her.

"Sure…?"

He chuckled softly, his hand going up to her shoulder.

"Easy, Swan. I'm not going to attack. And I've got only one hand. You could take me easily."

Emma smiled to herself, and then let out a groan of contentment as his fingers quickly located a knot. She could feel the callouses on his fingers, but his touch was surprisingly tender. They worked her neck muscles expertly.

"Mmm…back…" she mumbled, incoherently.

"What was that?"

He leaned in to ask, and she could feel his breath tickle the back of her neck. It sent tickles down her spine. She blushed at his nearness.

Before she could recant what she said, he seemed to decipher her words, and his fingers moved lower.

"Is this good?"

Again he was near her ear, sending a warm puff of breath that sent a shiver down her back. _Damn, he is good with his fingers_ , she thought.

"Mmmm." She moaned out loud, and was immediately embarrassed at her involuntary reaction.

Suddenly her phone started to ring, and she fumbled for it in her jean pocket, thankful for its interruption. Killian's fingers moved away, and she felt a pang of regret at the loss of contact.

"Hello Sheriff?"

It was Leroy, who had amazed her that afternoon by volunteering to help search for Katherine.

"Yeah, Leroy?"

"We've found her. She'd severely dehydrated and she's got some minor injuries, but she's alive."

Emma let out a shaky sigh of relief, thanked him and hung up. She leaned back in her chair and closed her eyes for a few minutes in happiness, letting the events of the day overtake her. Only then did she realize how tired she was. She cracked open an eyelid to see Killian staring at her, a soft smile playing on his face. She smiled back tiredly.

"Congratulations are in order then, Sheriff." He winked at her, and Emma let out a wheezy laugh.

"In fact, I think you deserve a reward. Maybe a good night's sleep." He joked lightly, but Emma was already drifting off. When she woke up the next morning, she was tucked away in her bed, with no recollection of how she got there.


	10. Chapter 10

Thankfully, David was not at the station when Emma turned up to release Mary Margaret the next morning. He was probably at the hospital, with his wife. (She hoped.) When she entered the room, she was stunned to discover that Mary Margaret was standing in an open cell.

"What happened?" She asked, thoroughly perplexed.

Mary Margaret looked up in genuine shock.

"I don't really know! I woke up this morning, and the door was unlocked!"

Emma bent down to stare at the lock. There were no signs of tampering, and she had taken the spare keys with her. What game was being played here? She stood up in grim determination. It looked like someone wanted Mary Margaret to run. Why though? So that she'd look more guilty? But Mary Margaret was too honest for that, and it would be a non-issue from today.

"Well, it doesn't matter. You're a free woman, Mary Margaret."

She smiled at her friend, who gasped in shock.

"Wha-what?" she stammered.

"Katherine was found last night. She's alright."

Margaret let out a loud sigh of relief and slumped against her in relief.

"Let's get you home. You must be exhausted."

Mary Margaret could only nod in agreement.

After she had left Mary Margaret in her apartment, Emma headed to the hospital. She pulled into a parking spot and turned off the Bug's engine. She sat for several moments, trying to wrap her head around the whole incident. Someone was out to get Mary Margaret, but she couldn't figure out why. Why would they go to such great lengths? It seemed to her that the two people who knew the most about it were the only two people in town that she had no chance at getting to divulge secrets. Regina Mills would never reveal anything and Robert Gold sounded like he was involved in everything yet nothing at the same time. She let out a deep breath. It was time to talk to Katherine.

* * *

"Honestly, I don't remember much. I think I hit my head harder than I thought."

Katherine rubbed her forehead pensively, her fingers grazing the edge of her wound that had been neatly patched up. She would be staying a few more days under general observation. After all, she had injured her head and her leg, in addition to her severe dehydration. Emma clicked her pen, a little more aggressively than she would have normally done so.

"So let me just recap. You left the house in anger, and you were planning on driving to Boston?"

Katherine nodded.

"and you got into an accident. _Somehow_."

Katherine flinched at Emma's disbelief that she could not remember the cause of her accident.

"I think…there was an animal. Maybe? I wasn't really paying attention…" she trailed off, looking shameful.

"I see. And you headed to the forest, in an attempt to make your way back."

Emma flipped her notebook closed. It was clear that she wasn't going to get any more information from Katherine, and she was frustrated. It was difficult to be frustrated with a woman who was recovering from an accident, and Emma felt guilty about it.

"Thank you for your time, Mrs. Nolan."

Katherine stared at her, tight-lipped.

"Not for much longer."

Emma nodded, her eyes flickering over to Katherine's hand. She had already removed her wedding ring. Emma returned her thin-lipped smile before she strode out of the room to meet Dr. Whale, who looked as shameful as Katherine.

"Apparently it's a deer heart. I'm not sure how it got tainted with Mrs. Nolan's DNA, but…"

Emma cut him off with a sigh. It seems she was getting nowhere with this case.

"That seems to be a trend with this case. Thank you, Dr. Whale."

She drove back, her thoughts muddled. As she parked at Mary Margaret's apartment, she saw the brunette standing outside and waving at her. Emma got out and shielded her eyes from the sun.

"Hey! I'm headed to Granny's. Ruby wanted to check on me. Wanna join?"

Emma shrugged. She hadn't been there in a while, and she missed Granny's grilled cheese. She had been running off breakfast bars and coffee for the past two days and she could probably use a proper meal. Not to mention thinking about the case was giving her a major headache. She could use a break.

When they arrived at the diner, they were greeted enthusiastically by Ruby, who tackled Mary Margaret and gave her a bear hug. Emma couldn't help but smile at the scene. The rest of the diner was quiet though. Even if Mary Margaret was no longer under suspicion, there was the fact that she had been sneaking around with a married man. Emma hoped that they could eat their meal in silence, and for once was glad that Ruby was extra talkative and peppy that day. Mary Margaret was starting to relax, and even began to smile. Just as they tucked into their food, Killian and Henry turned up at the diner, and Henry made a beeline for their table, holding something behind his back.

"Ms. Blanchard! The class made something for you!"

Before Mary Margaret had a chance to react, he whipped out a large cardboard card that had the phrase "We're Glad You Didn't Kill Anyone" emblazoned on the front. Emma choked on her hot chocolate when she read the front, and had to stuff several fries in her mouth to keep from giggling. She looked up at Killian, and she could tell that he was amused by the card as well.

"Uh, thank you….Henry." Mary Margaret smiled the boy, but Emma could tell that she was a little taken aback by the card as well. He beamed at her and then moved over to Emma and plonked himself down next to her. Emma scooted over to give him some room, which he took.

"Emma, are you still going to stay with us? We never got to hang out."

Emma made the mistake of looking at him, and was hit by the full force of his puppy dog eyes and pouting lips that pleaded with her. Oh god, how could she resist? Telling him no would be akin to kicking a puppy. She sighed and looked over at Mary Margaret with an apologetic look.

Mary Margaret held her hands up in mock surrender.

"Hey, I know when I'm beaten." She joked.

"Just for a few days. Until I figure out what to do. I don't want to burden you either." Emma said, rushing through the words, trying to avoid hurting either party's feelings.

"You aren't a burden." Both Mary Margaret and Killian tried to simultaneously convince her, and they looked at each other in mild amusement.

"Besides," Henry continued, "you haven't gone sailing with us yet."

Emma glanced at the beaming boy and his equally embarrassed father, whose hand moved to the back of his neck.

"Aye, love. It's a tradition the lad and I have. We like to take a boat out once a week."

Henry nodded in excitement.

"It's really cool, Emma! Dad says I have the makings of an excellent captain."

Henry puffed his little chest out in pride, and Emma melted a little. She snuck a glance at Killian, noting the gleam of pride in his eyes as he smiled fondly and ruffled his son's hair.

Mary Margaret caught Emma's eye and smiled at her.

"Won't you join us?" she asked, gesturing to the empty space next to her. Henry needed no more convincing, he slipped into the space next to Emma without further ado, and Killian moved over next to Mary Margaret.

Emma was grateful for the company and the distraction. Even though Mary Margaret had relaxed visibly, she had been glancing out around the diner all throughout her conversation with Emma, no doubt worried about what the town thought about her. The rest of Granny's patrons were keeping their distance from them, and that told Emma enough.

After dropping Mary Margaret safely home, Emma made her way over to the Jones residence. Henry was still awake when she entered, bouncing around the living room in excitement. He dragged her off as soon as she peeled her jacket off her shoulders, showing her around the house as a thoroughly amused Killian trailed behind. Henry told her his version of their lives, with Killian jumping in every so often to add details to his son's story. Finally, after the grand tour, they all settled down in the living room, with Henry's chatter not ceasing for a second. Emma, now exhausted from the day, caught Killian's eye and he seemed to understand.

"Henry, lad, it's late. Time for bed. Emma will be here in the morning."

There was some grumbling on Henry's part, but nevertheless the boy bade her goodnight as he headed upstairs. Emma let out a sigh of relief once he was out of earshot, and a bemused Killian stood up.

"He's a great kid, but a talker, that one."

He nodded at Emma.

"Care for a nightcap?"

Emma shrugged.

"Sure."

Killian left the room, and returned shortly with a bottle of rum and two glasses. He poured a decent measure in each and pushed her glass in front of her. She picked it up and sniffed it, her nose wrinkling at the strong smell. He moved to settle down on the couch next to her, clinking her glass with his as he did so.

They sat in silence, sipping their rum. Eventually Killian placed his glass down on the table and cleared his throat.

"I wanted to thank you, Swan."

Emma shifted in her seat to face him. There was no smile on his face, his eyes didn't have the twinkle that it had when he teased her about something.

He sighed, leaning back.

"Henry hasn't been so…enthusiastic in a while. For about two years, actually."

Emma took another swig of the rum.

"He was angry about me?"

Killian looked at her contemplatively.

"Not you specifically, but his parentage in general. You know, typical pre-teen stuff."

He let out a hollow laugh.

"He pulled away. Became sullen and withdrawn. He stopped coming out sailing with me for a while. I wasn't sure what to do. Archie told me to give him some space, and I thought that would help, but…"

He leaned forward and stared resolutely at his now empty glass on the table.

"Eventually he started coming out with me again, but he wouldn't talk to me if he didn't have to. It's funny, Swan. It was like he had to remind himself to hate me."

Emma moved her hand to his shoulder, and leaned towards him.

"I think his anger was misplaced, Killian. He was meant to hate me. Me, the mother who abandoned him at birth."

She took a shaky breath, and Killian, hearing the sorrow in her voice, was quick to pull her into his arms. He was warm and she could smell the rum on him, with just a hint of his cologne. He held her close, his hand tangling itself in her hair. It might have been the rum coursing through her veins, but Emma felt comfortable. If any other person tried this, her defences would be up in a second, but with Killian Jones, she felt safe.

"I think Henry knows why you did it, Swan."

His voice sounded even deeper when her ear was pressed to his chest. She reluctantly pulled away and looked at him.

"Oh yeah?"

Her response was more out of bravado than anything else.

Killian smiled at her.

"You were giving him his best chance."

She was stunned by his statement, but not surprised. He was right. What kind of life would Henry have had with her? It had taken her awhile to clean up her act after she left jail, a way of life that she didn't want to expose a child to.

She didn't trust herself to speak, and chose to answer with a simple nod. Killian continued to smile at her.

"Plus, you gave him to me. He saved me, Emma."

He was so serious and sad and happy all at the same time, and Emma didn't know how to respond. Here was someone who was grateful for something she had done, for something she had agonized over for so long. Seeing the love that Killian had for Henry made it easier for her to accept her decision. She wanted to reach out towards Killian, her body already missing the warmth and comfort of his, but a feeling in her gut told her that if she did so, she wouldn't just stop there.

She stood up abruptly, the stress of the day coming back to her. Katherine. Gold. Mills. And now she was starting to have confusing feelings towards Killian? It was too much, even for her.

"It's late."

Killian seemed to understand, and did not respond. He gestured towards the stairs and followed her silently, only whispering a _good night_ as they reached the top of the stairs.


	11. Chapter 11

The only plus side that Emma could think of being an orphan was the fact that she would never have to see her parents having sex. Finding a friend mid-coitus with her new, still-technically-married boyfriend should not have been shocking, but Emma was floored when she walked into the apartment announced. Honestly, it really did feel like she had walked in on her parents. Mary Margaret had always reminded her of the "mom" friend of a group, and more than once she had almost jokingly called her that, (she felt the urge to say "Thanks, _mom_." every time Mary Margaret told her to zip up her jacket because it was cold outside.) but she caught herself before she could. It would hit too close to home.

So she covered her eyes in embarrassment as the duo yelped and attempted to cover themselves up.

"Emma? Is Mary Margaret home?"

Oh god. She had forgotten that Henry was spending the day with her. She quickly leapt into action, and cornered Henry by the door before he could enter.

"Uh, yeah. She's just uh…making some tacos."

Emma mentally kicked herself for that lame excuse, especially because Henry would discover shortly that the tacos were a lie.

Henry sniffed in the direction of the slightly ajar door.

"How come I don't smell anything?" he asked, looking at Emma suspiciously.

"Uhhh…"

"Henry? Is that you?"

An overly eager and flushed (but thankfully-clothed) Mary Margaret turned up at the door.

Henry smiled at her in response.

"Hi Ms. Blanchard! We wanted to invite you to come sailing with us!"

She pulled the door open fully and smiled brightly as Henry trooped in, followed by a disgruntled Emma.

David stood in the kitchen, an equally bright smile on his face.

"Hi Henry!"

Henry's face lit up. He bounded over to the older man. Emma took the opportunity to hiss at Mary Margaret.

"Next time, give me a heads up, okay?!"

Mary Margaret had the decency to blush.

"Sorry Emma! It just happened and I-"

Emma grimaced.

"Don't need details. Got a visual already."

They joined Henry and David in the kitchen just in time to hear the young boy ask loudly where the tacos were. David looked guilty for a second and managed to successfully convince Henry that he had thrown them out because he had left the shells in the oven for too long.

Emma rolled her eyes and laughed.

"As amusing as it is to watch David suffer, I think Henry and I should go."

Henry pouted.

"They should come with us! Since their tacos burnt, they aren't doing anything else!"

It took a lot of effort for Emma not to cackle at David and Mary Margaret's shared look of shame.

"Kid, I think they need some time for themselves."

Mary Margaret blushed, and Henry looked like he wanted to protest, but eventually gave up.

* * *

_It was a shame that the two love birds couldn't make it_ , Emma mused as she stood out on the deck of the small schooner. The sea breeze whipped her hair around her face, and she wished she had a hair tie with her. She'd been on a boat once before, with one of the foster families that she had been staying with. They had a house near a large lake, and had a small motorboat that they would take out every now and then. She had hadn't stayed with them long, but that afternoon boat ride they took her on was one of her fondest memories.

"Ahoy there!"

Killian dropped down next to her. He had been securing a sail while Henry manned the helm.

"Isn't she a beauty?"

He gestured around at the boat. Apparently the boat in question, named the _Jewel of The Realm_ , was mostly for show, used for special events. For most of the year, the boat remained moored at the docks. It was an odd sight to see it midst the more modern boats (Henry told her they were called Cape Islanders). Killian had explained that he liked to take the schooner out every now and then, just to make sure that everything was in working order. Henry was excited, because it was apparently more fun to sail, and teased his father about his choice of vessel.

"You just want to show off to Emma." He accused, and much to Emma's shock (and secret joy), Killian bowed his head with embarrassment.

"Ah well, Miss Swan deserves the best, does she not?"

Henry rolled his eyes.

"Dad loves this ship. It's his favourite."

Emma laughed.

"Even though it looks like something out of The Pirates Of The Caribbean?"

Henry laughed at Killian's affronted expression.

"Please, Swan! Captain Sparrow wishes he had the _Jewel_!"

All in all, it was a wonderful afternoon. Killian and Henry tried to teach her nautical terms (which she knew she wouldn't remember, but their earnestness was endearing) and Killian even let her steer for a bit. He had guided her over to the wheel, and Henry graciously let her take over as he went to check on the ropes for the Bermuda Rig. (She wasn't sure what that was, but it sounded important.) Killian pointed out the carved "P" and "S" and guided her hands to the wheel. He moved closer to her, his breath warm on her neck.

"Moved the wheel two notches towards the S."

She did so dutifully.

"Excellent, Swan. You'd make an excellent sailor."

She was glad he couldn't see her grin. He explained what the P and S stood for, and Emma vowed that if she was to remember anything from the afternoon, it would be Port and Starboard.

When they disembarked, the sun was starting to set. Henry was ahead of them, quick and nimble. He scrambled of the side, heeding his father's warnings to be careful. He moored the ship ( _ship, not boat,_ Emma reminded herself. Killian was been testy about that) and Killian helped Emma disembark.

They started to make their way back to the Jones house, which was a mere two blocks away. Killian had confessed that afternoon that the sea calmed him, and had moved closer to the sea after Milah had passed away. Emma hung back and watched Killian and Henry joke around. She was glad that the boy was once again on good terms with his father. He hadn't brought up his father's resemblance to the fairy tale villain in his book, and Emma had to concede that the depiction of Captain Hook did look a little like Killian. She snorted at the thought of the Captain Hook that she was used to, with dramatic hats, permed hair, and waxed mustaches.

They were a block from the house when they ran into Mr. Gold. The older man sneered at them, or rather, sneered at Killian.

"Mr. Jones."

Never had Emma heard anyone say a name with such hatred. On his part, Killian looked confused at the vehemence in Gold's tone.

"Mr. Gold?" he greeted in response, a little confused.

Mr. Gold took in the group, and his lip curled. Emma realized what they must look like, all tousled hair and red cheeks. Almost like a perfect little family. The very thought of family made her stomach drop. She felt like an intruder.

"What a happy little family, artificial as it may be."

Emma felt Killian bristle next to her.

"Excuse me, Mr. Gold, Henry is my son and-!"

Killian said hotly, but Mr. Gold cut him off.

"Ah, but he was Miss Swan's first, was he not? You're good at breaking up families, aren't you?"

With that parting shot, Mr. Gold turned and walked away, leaving a bewildered Killian and an upset Henry in his wake.

* * *

Later that night, after Henry had been calmed down, distracted with a board game, bribed with his favourite food, and had passed out on the sofa, Emma approached Killian as he washed up he dishes in the kitchen. She offered to help dry, and he wordlessly accepted.

"What was Mr. Gold talking about?"

Killian stopped. He turned off the tap and turned to face Emma.

"I honestly have no idea, Emma."

He sounded broken, and Emma's heart went out to him. She wanted to reach out and hold him, but without the help of rum giving her courage, her hands remained at her sides.

"Why would he say that?" he asked Emma, in a tone of barely concealed anger.

Emma shook her head.

"I don't know, Killian. If anything, you've tried your hardest to keep your family together." And she meant it.

He drew in a shaky breath.

"I wasn't a good dad at the start. I know I should have been there-" His voice broke and he took a moment to compose himself.

"-but I tried. I really did. It's hard."

And this time Emma did move towards him. Her hands moved to his back, pressing down gently in a motion that she hoped would help calm him. He responded by moving in closer towards her, and he dropped his head into her shoulder, and Emma was shocked about the intimacy of that movement. Shocked but not upset. She felt him breath heavily into her neck, felt him breathe out his tension. Finally he pulled away from her (was Emma imagining his reluctance when he pulled away? She hoped not).

"Thank you, Emma."

He didn't make eye contact with her for the rest of the night, his head ducking down as he bade her goodnight and carried Henry to his room.

Emma sighed, and decided that she should head to bed as well. She had watched Killian lift Henry easily, his muscles barely rippling from the effort. She followed him up the stairs shortly after. She lay down in the bed, the events of the day replaying in a head. For some reason, her mind was stuck between three – Finding Mary Margaret with David, the encounter with Mr. Gold, and Killian's calloused hand gliding over hers as he helped her steer. The buzz of her phone disrupted her thoughts, and she fumbled around on the bedside table before she could locate it. An unknown number had sent her a text message.

_I have the answers you seek. 24, Carroll Avenue, tomorrow night. Come alone._


	12. Chapter 12

Emma turned off the engine and sat silently. 24, Carroll Avenue was a large, slightly dilapidated Victorian-style mansion. In the cover of darkness, it definitely looked foreboding. During the day, she had been impressed by its size and grandeur, but in the shadows of the night, all the architectural pieces that she had admired were transformed into grotesque shapes. Emma squared her shoulders. She had been preparing for this all day. She had picked up her gun and taser from the Sheriff's office and had already cased the block twice. Time for action. She pushed open the car door and swung her legs out. The cool night air did nothing to lessen the heat in her blood. She was so close to an answer. She could feel it.

Finally only a large wooden door lay between her and the answers she was seeking. She swung the heavy knocker several times, hearing its dull thud echo in the silence of the night. The door creaked open slowly to reveal a young man with a manic grin, and Emma suddenly had a bad feeling about the whole situation. She should have told someone she was coming here. She had left the Jones residence early, in order to spend some time with Mary Margaret and in order to avoid Regina, who was to drop by to pick Henry up. She gave Mary Margaret cryptic answers when the brunette asked her what her plans for the night were, and based on the woman's coy looks, Emma could tell that she thought that Emma would be spending some quality time with Killian. Speaking of Killian – Emma had told him that she would be late, and not to stay up, but she knew that he would not heed her words.

The man stepped out and was illuminated by the heavy lantern that hung over the door. His hair was messy, and was that eyeliner? It was smudged under his eyes, and the shadows that the light was casting on his face only made him look more disturbing. She squinted. _Wait a minute_. He looked familiar. Had she seen him around town?

He extended a hand.

"Sheriff Swan!" he exclaimed cheerily. _Too cheerily_ , thought Emma grimly. _And almost forced_. She tensed up.

"How good of you to come. My name is Jefferson. Please! Come inside."

With that he stood aside and gestured broadly inside the house. Emma moved cautiously, her eyes never leaving the still-smiling man and her hand never leaving the handle of her gun that was tucked into the holster at her waist.

The inside of the house was no better. Rich damask wall paper clashed with the velvet upholstery. Funnily enough, the man matched his house, from his dark velvet blazer to his patterned cravat. Jefferson led her through the dark halls of his house into a large dining room. An eight person table set in walnut stood in the centre of the room. He gestured to a seat, and Emma lowered herself slowly, taking in the surroundings and looking for an escape route if she needed it. It had been fairly straightforward path, but there was only one door in the room.

Her thoughts were jarred when Jefferson placed a teacup (with a mismatched saucer) in front of her. He sat down in the seat next to her and watched her like a hawk. Emma picked up the cup and raised it to her lips, all the time watching him. He continued to smile broadly. She took a sip hesitatingly. It seemed that once she had indulged him in whatever crazy tea party he had concocted that he would start talking. Indeed he did. As soon as she returned the cup to its saucer, Jefferson leaned forward.

"You were on the right trail, you know." He said in a conversational tone.

Emma stared at him, her mind working at a rapid pace.

"Regina."

He leaned back in satisfaction.

"Who else?"

Emma suddenly had a million more questions.

"How? Why?"

He tsked at her.

"Surely you already know! Why would the Evil Queen want anyone to be happy?"

Emma's blood ran cold. She remembered where she'd seen him. He'd been lurking around the school while she had been waiting for Henry. He looked deranged then, like a wounded animal. Emma wanted to approach him, but she had lost sight of him in the shrieking mass of children. He looked dangerous then, and he was starting to look dangerous now.

She stood up abruptly, her mind screaming at her to leave.

"You're insane." She hissed.

He rose to his feet, smile still plastered across his face.

"I'm the only one who can remember." His eyes gleamed bright and he moved towards her. Emma fumbled for her gun, her senses surprisingly dull. Her hand felt like lead and she let the gun fall to the floor. She unexpectedly felt very tired and the room began to spin. _The tea. He'd put something in the tea_ , she thought as she felt herself fall in slow-motion towards the floor. He squatted down next to her and brushed the hair out of her face.

"Where do you think you're going, Savior?" he mocked.

* * *

When Emma awoke, she found herself on a large sofa. She tried to use her hands to sit up, but found that they had been bound behind her back. She struggled to sit up, and discovered that her feet had been bound too. She looked around the room. Jefferson was not there. She had time to think. She looked around for a weapon of any kind. He had removed her gun and her taser, she realized in frustration. Not that they could help her get free now. She noticed a small vase on a side table off to her right. She maneuvered her way over, and stood up slowly. She managed to knock it over onto the rug, and sent a pillow from the sofa flying after it. She stomped down on it heavily, and was satisfied by the dull crack she heard. She nudged the pillow away with the toe of her boot, and squatted down. Her hands fumbled for a shard, wincing as the sharp pierces nicked her skin. Finally her hands were free, and she set about undoing the binds at her feet. As soon as she was free, she heard the door across the room start to open and she leapt to her feet. Jefferson entered the room and did not look perturbed that she was free.

"I'd hoped that you'd wake up soon." He told an incredulous Emma. "We have work to do."

Emma spluttered in indignation.

"We?! Work?!"

He had the audacity to roll his eyes at her.

"I don't have time, Emma. I need you to believe."

She stared at him in shock. He rubbed his hands over his face, and shot her a wild look.

"I have to find her, My Grace. I have to! We have to go home!" he was starting to sound desperate.

Suddenly it was starting to make sense.

"Grace…is your daughter." She guessed.

He let out a hollow laugh.

"Yes. And the one thing in life that mattered to me. The Evil Queen tried to keep us apart, because I refused to help her…I'm cursed with the burden of knowing."

He sank to his knees and howled. Emma moved towards him carefully, hoping to sneak past him, but he sprang to his feet immediately, looking more manic than ever. He grabbed her wrist hard, and pulled her through the door. He dragged her down a hallway and pushed open a door with his foot, and pushed her through.

He released her on the other room. It was lined with shelves, and in turn, the shelves were lined with gaudy hats. All the same hat – a tall hat with a wide brim, a piece of paper stuck in the band. In the middle of the room lay a table covered with scraps of materials and tools.

He turned to her.

"I'm stuck here. We all are. The curse." He laughed crazily at the mention of it.

Katherine. Her own crash. Emma let out an involuntary gasp. He moved closer to her.

"But you…you, Miss Swan…" his hands moved to her hair, gently brushing strands away from her face. "You're the Savior. And I need your help."

She pushed his hand away roughly.

"You're crazy." She spat.

"Why? Because I'm talking about magic?" he demanded.

Emma didn't answer.

"Maybe you're crazy." He accused. "I've seen it with my own eyes. You've seen the clues in this godforsaken town. Why don't you believe?!"

All the memories she had been trying to suppress came rushing back.

"No." she said, but it lacked conviction. He grasped her shoulder and pushed her down roughly into a chair.

"Get to work." He snarled. "You've got hats to make."

"Don't you have enough?" she sniped.

"None that work. That's why you're here."

She stared at him for a beat.

"The hats. The tea. The general craziness. You think you're the Mad Hatter."

He looked at her strangely.

"My name is Jefferson."

"Look, if you're buying Henry's stories-"

He cut her off with an impatient wave of his hand.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He said coldly, "but you're wasting time. You'll be staying here until you make a hat that works."

Emma had no choice but to pick up the pair of scissors in front of her.

* * *

Several hours later, Emma produced a slightly wonky, but still discernibly a hat. Jefferson grabbed it out of her hands.

"I can't make it work! What you're asking is impossible!" shouted Emma.

"It has to work!" he snarled in response. "I need to get home! I need Grace!"

He grabbed at his throat, pulling away the cravat to reveal a deep scar that ran around his neck. He dropped it to floor and turned onto Emma.

"Get. It. To. Work."

Emma took the hat from him carefully.

"I'll try." She said softly. As soon as he looked away, she grabbed the scissors from the table and swung it into his hand. He screamed in pain and Emma took that advantage to slam his head into the table, knocking him unconscious.

"Crazy son of a bitch." She spat. She tossed the hat to the floor and sprinted out of the room.

She ran down the hall, looking for an exit when she ran into a warm body. She pushed wildly.

"Calm down! It's me."

Killian stood with his arms up in defense. Emma stared in shock.

"Killian, what are you doing here?!"

"It's really late. You weren't answering your phone. Nobody knew where you were."

He gestured towards the end of the hall.

"I came across your car while looking for you, and I came inside." He peered at her closely, concern burning in his eyes, his body leaning towards hers. "Are you okay?"

Emma gripped the front of his shirt wildly.

"Listen, Killian. We need to leave. There's a madman here!"

Killian took her hands into his, his eyes searching hers for answers. Emma choked back a sob, not sure if he would believe her (she certainly wouldn't believe her!), but he surprised her with his next question.

"Where?" he asked.

Emma shakily pointed at the room she had left.

"We should take him in. Shouldn't we?" he asked.

Emma, now much calmer, nodded. The hysteria that was ravaging her body had now left. She need to ensure that Jefferson was locked up. For everyone's safety. She led Killian to the room and threw open the door. Jefferson was gone. The scissors, now drench in blood, lay on the floor. Emma was stupefied. How could he have left? There was only one exit to the room. It had no windows, just the door she had come through. She would have seen him if he tried to leave. Her eyes moved to the hat on the floor. Did she just imagine a glimmer on the brim? She picked it up.

"Emma?" Killian's voice broke her out of her reverie.

"He's gone." She announced, setting the hat down on the table.

Killian gripped her shoulder, squeezing gently. "I think we should leave too."

* * *

On their way out, Killian brainstormed solutions to find the missing man.

"We'll get a search party tomorrow." He declared as they left the house and headed to Emma's car.

Emma shook her head slowly, wishing the cold night air could clear up the muddled thoughts in her head.

"He's gone." She repeated. The words were finally sinking in. Nothing was making sense. Well, nothing was making sense up until this point. Magic…it seemed ludicrous, but so did all of the events. Most of all, it all led to Regina. Lost in thought, Emma didn't realize that Killian had stopped and was inspecting her hands.

"Swan, you're hurt." He said, as he pulled out a handkerchief from his pocket. Emma glanced at her hands. They were a bit bloody from when she cut herself free, but in all the commotion, she hadn't noticed the injury.

"It's nothing-ahhh what was that?" she exclaimed as he poured a liquid out of a flask that he materialized seemingly out of nowhere.

"Rum, Swan." He tossed the flask away and using his good hand and lips, tied a tight knot around her wounds. Maybe it was her imagination, but was he purposefully being slow? He pulled the knot leisurely, maintaining an intense gaze while doing so. Emma sudden felt very hot and flustered.

Emma followed the movement of his lips, unable to tear her eyes away. It must have been the adrenaline still coursing through her veins, all the events of the past few weeks finally catching up to her and running amok in her system, but as he lifted his head back up and his eyes searched hers from under his eyelashes, Emma dragged him by the collar and pulled him towards her. He let out a surprised noise when her lips met his, but was quick to the uptake, and soon he was kissing back just as fiercely. She swayed into him, feeling the heat of his lips on hers, her teeth nipping at his bottom lip. He sighed and Emma took the opportunity to deepen the kiss. His hand moved into her hair, cradling the back of his head. They continued to make out for a few more minutes and then Emma abruptly pulled away. He involuntary moved with her, his eyes on her lips, still wanting to kiss her. She looked into his eyes and noticed how unfocused they were, and she almost smirked with satisfaction until the full weight of her actions caught up with her.

"That was…err…" he started in a dazed tone.

"A one-time thing." She dropped her hands and strode away, her heart beating wildly in her chest.


	13. Chapter 13

Emma woke up with a groan, and a dull ache in her wrists.

She had royally messed up. Not only had she gotten tangled up in the intrigue of a crazy town, but she had kissed the man who had adopted her son. How would she face him now? To his credit, Killian had remained silent on their journey back, and Emma was grateful for that. She had raced into the house, her face flushed, without even looking at Killian. She had been up all night, tossing and turning, thinking not only of Killian (and the way his lips moved over hers) but also about Regina. About magic. She woke up late, and begrudgingly pushed the sheets of her. She needed to talk to Henry.

She dressed quickly and tiptoed to the staircase and peered down. Nobody seemed to be home, or if they were, they were not downstairs. Good. She hurried down the stairs and was about to head out the door when she heard voices in the front. She quickly ducked through the doors of the kitchen, making sure to leave the door slightly ajar.

The voice that spoke made her blood run cold. It was Regina. Presumably the woman was dropping Henry off. Emma peered at her watch and frowned. It was later morning on a Monday. Shouldn't she had dropped Henry off at school instead? Maybe she had…but if that were the case, why was she here?

"I just don't trust her." Regina was saying.

Emma bristled at this. She knew exactly who Regina was referring to.

"I do." Killian was soft but resolute in her answer.

Regina did not answer for several seconds, and Emma leaned closer to the door in order to hear if she was whispering.

"Perhaps."

Emma was now confused. What was Regina playing at? She heard something being placed down heavily in a table.

"Perhaps I was a little…quick to judge her. Please, give her these turnovers from me. As a peace offering."

With that, Emma heard her depart, her tall heels clicking down the hall, fading into the distance.

"Bloody hell." Killian swore. Emma peeked through the crack in the door. Killian was glaring at the plate of turnovers that Regina had left on the coffee table. He reached out for the plate but the shrill ring of his cellphone made him stop. He answered it curtly.

"Mr. Smee? This better be good."

Emma's eyebrows rose in surprise. What was wrong with Killian? He was acting very differently. He sounded stressed and angry. Was it because of her? She felt a little guilty. She watched him hang up his phone and huff in annoyance. She stood up and pushed the door open further. He did not notice her as he pulled on a jacket and stormed out of the house. Emma emerged slowly, wondering what the hell that was all about. She padded over to the coffee table to inspect the turnovers herself. Knowing Regina, they were probably apple. She picked one up and sniffed it. It smelt delicious, and it made her stomach growl.

"Emma?!"

A shrill voice almost made her drop it.

"Kid? Shouldn't you be at school?"

Henry stood at the foot case, staring at her in horror. He ignored her question and marched over to her, snatching the pastry from her hands.

"Hey!"

"Did Regina make this?" he demanded.

Emma shot him an astonished look.

"She did actually. As a peace offering."

"No!"

Henry screamed angrily, clutching the pastry harder. Emma could see the frustration on his face, forming tears in his eyes.

"She wants to hurt you, Emma! Can't you see that? You're the Saviour and she wants you dead!"

At the very mention of the word saviour, Emma started.

"Henry," she said softly, wondering how to tell him that she kinda sorta might have started to believe him.

He looked at her through his tears.

"I have to show you. I have to." He said mournfully.

Emma did not like the tone of his voice. It sounded like he was going to do something dangerous.

"Henry?"

He lifted the turnover up, maintaining eye contact with Emma the whole time. He slowly sank his teeth into it and took a begrudging bite and swallowed audibly. He continued to stare at her, but now his gaze was sorrowful.

The without warning, he collapsed.

* * *

 

The ride to the hospital was one of the longest rides that Emma had ever experienced. She stared in horror at the unconscious boy, trying to process what had happened. He was still gripping the turnover in his hand. The paramedics asked her what had happened, but she had been speechless. They had pushed her aside and she watched numbly as they placed him on a stretcher. She only snapped to attention when they asked her where his parents were.

"I'm his mother." She declared hoarsely.

And now here they were, in a cold clinical hospital room, Henry depending on a number of machines in order to keep him alive. She paced the floor of his room, biting down on her thumb. She looked up as Dr. Whale entered the room, closely followed by Killian.

"Now that the parents are here,"-neither Killian nor Emma chose to correct him-"I can discuss the diagnosis."

He looked up at the chart he held in his hands.

"It doesn't look good." He turned to a stony-faced Killian, whose jaw clicked angrily.

"What is it?" he asked through clenched teeth.

"Poison. Nothing I've ever seen – it's working fast. I'm really very sorry."

And he sounded genuine in his condolences. Emma couldn't stop the tears from flowing down her face. Killian strode over to her and gripped her shoulders tightly.

"What happened?" he demanded in a quiet anger.

"He…the turnover…" was all she could get out. Killian let go and moved to his son's side, squeezing Henry's free limp hand tightly, and pressing a long kiss to his forehead. He stroked Henry's hair, whispering softly into the boy's ear, pleading for him to wake up.

It was then that Regina burst in, looking completely unhinged. She pointed a finger at Emma.

"You!" she screeched.

Emma's sadness dissipated, only to be replaced by anger.

"You!" she snarled in response. "You did this! You poisoned that turnover!"

"And you were supposed to eat it!" Regina screamed back.

Emma, though still angry, was taken aback. She did not expect an admission of guilt. Regina looked as shocked as she was, but plowed on.

"I loved Henry! I was more of a mother to him than you ever were!"

She tried to move towards Henry's bedside, but Emma got in her way.

"What kind of mother poisons her son?" Emma bit at her, anger vibrating in her arms, itching to hurt the woman in front of her.

Regina stopped in her tracks, her actions seemingly catching up with her, and she choked back a sob as she stared at Henry.

"Enough!" demanded Killian, straightening up. Emma turned to look at him, and she was frightened at what she saw. He looked like a stranger to her, with storm-filled eyes and a cold mouth.

He moved towards Regina with his fists clenched, and Emma instinctively lifted out a hand to stop him from getting closer.

"Let me through, Swan." He thundered.

"No." Emma said, standing her ground. "I can't. This isn't you."

He let out a harsh laugh.

"Oh, you know me, do you Swan? I'm a cruel man. I hurt people. I hurt people who hurt the ones I love."

He pointed a threatening finger at Regina.

"Mark my words, your Majesty. I'll rip your heart out."

Both Regina and Emma were stunned at his choice of words, but while Emma was more confused, Regina was terrified.

"No…it can't be…" she said, staring at Killian as if he were a ghost.

He nodded grimly, and a sneer grew on his face.

"Not entirely, but bits and pieces." He informed her, pushing Emma's arm aside. Emma let him, too confused to do anything else. What was going on?

The noise of the heartrate monitor interrupted all of them, drawing their attention back to Henry, just in time to see his heart rate flat line. Regina and Killian let out twin howls of sorrow, and Emma rushed over to Henry, hot tears burning her face.

"I'm sorry I didn't believe you sooner." She whispered frantically, as if her admission and apology would somehow bring him back from the dead. Squeezing her eyes shut and biting her lip to keep from crying out, she rested her head on his chest. She took a deep breath and looked at his closed eyes.

"I love you." She whispered, and kissed his forehead.

A warm glow erupted from the spot, enveloping her and sending tingles down her spine. She felt herself being pushed back, and she stumbled in surprise. Henry's eyelids fluttered open.

"Emma?" he croaked.

She scrambled over to him, her overwhelming joy rendering her speechless. She hugged him tightly.

When she pulled away, she saw that he was smirking.

"I knew you'd save me." He informed her. She closed her eyes and let out a giddy laugh.

"Never do that again, kiddo."

Suddenly she remembered that she wasn't the only person in the room. She turned to face Killian and Regina. Both wore expressions of happiness and horror. Regina stared at her hands and at Emma's face.

"You! The curse! I!" she spluttered. She made a movement as if to rush to Henry's side, but the boy reactively scrambled backwards. She stopped in her tracks, pure sadness taking over her face for a second. Then her mask slipped back on and she vanished in a puff of smoke. Emma would have been shocked if she hadn't just woken her son with a kiss. Emma wanted to laugh. This was crazy. The whole thing was crazy.

"Dad?" Henry called out, and Emma turned to look a Killian, who was paler than she had ever seen him. She started to take a step towards him, but he shuffled backwards.

"Henry." He started. "Henry, I'm so sorry." And he turned on his heel fled from the room.


	14. Chapter 14

Emma could have watched the purple cloud bring magic to Storybrooke. She could have. It was the perfect ridiculous thing to top off a completely ridiculous day. How many times could you see that you watched a magical cloud roll over a town? Though when she first saw it, she wondered about what kind of crazy storms Maine had. She clutched at Henry as they saw the clouds rolling in, wondering out loud what it could be. Henry knew. Of course he did. He was smarter than she could ever give him credit for.

"I should…" she started, unwilling to leave him but there was someone else…

"Find my dad?" he finished.

Emma smiled at him. Perceptive, too.

"Yeah." She paused, trying to find the words to explain to Henry why his father had just run out on him.

"Henry, your dad...he..."

"Just found out who he really is."

He smiled at her.

"Please, Emma. Tell him that I don't…I don't hate him."

Emma squeezed his hand tight, and beckoned Dr. Whale over, telling him to keep an eye on Henry.

"I'll be right back, okay?" she ruffled his hair and kissed him once more for good measure before taking off.

* * *

She knew exactly where to find him. Where else would he be other than the harbour? He needed something to calm him down from the events that had just transpired, and honestly, Emma couldn't fault him for that. She found him upon the deck of the _Jewel_ , gazing out at the sea. She couldn't help but smile she saw him. At least he physically looked okay. She couldn't vouch for his mental status. He turned around to face her as she strode up the gangplank, the squeak of the wood under her boots betraying her presence. She stepped down heavily onto the deck and after noticing how tense he was, she paused.

"Don't come any closer." He said hoarsely. He ran his fingers through his hair. Fingers that were now adorned with gaudy rings.

"I'm a bad man, Emma. I've done things…" he broke off.

"Were."

"What?" he stared at her as if she had grown another head.

"You were a bad man." She corrected calmly.

He just blinked at her in response.

She started walking towards him slowly. "I don't know what kind of person you were in the past. All I know is that you were the man who took in my son and raised him. And that kind of man can't be all that bad, can he?"

She stood in front of him, yearning to touch him, to hold him close to her, to take the pain and anguish that was reflected in his eyes.

He was silent, staring stonily at her. Finally- "are you sure, Swan?"

Gone was any trace of swagger, of confidence that she knew so well. Here was raw emotion and vulnerability. She took his hand into hers and raised it to her lips, placing a light kiss on his knuckles.

"I am, Killian."

He swallowed heavily, and then pulled her toward him, capturing her lips in a desperate kiss. He broke away after several seconds, resting his forehead on hers, his breath ghosting her lips.

"Emma, all the things I've done-"

"are in the past." She finished for him. "I'm tired of living in the past, Killian. Aren't you?"

He smiled at her, a genuine smile.

"Aye, lass."

 _The return of his memories had strengthened his nautical nature_ , she noted with a smirk.

"Listen," she said, pulling on his jacket, "I'd love to hear about your beginnings. I want to hear everything. The good and the bad."

His hand cupped her chin and raised it up so that he could kiss her once more, a gentle peck.

"So this is…happening?" he asked in a low voice.

Old Emma would have balked at the thought of being in anything that resembled a relationship. But new Emma, the Emma who had been through so much in the past few months, who had woken up the son she had given up for adoption with a kiss for chrissake, a kiss, she realized now, was exactly like the True Love's Kiss that was so prominent in Disney movies. This new Emma had hope and a sudden desire for love and friendship.

"Yup. It's a thing." She announced breezily, hoping that she sounded as calm and casual as her words were.

He moved as if to kiss her again, but Emma stopped him.

"As much as I would love to continue this," she said, as he pressed himself further onto her, and she sighed at the friction and heat that his movements were causing, "we should go check on the rest of the town."

He nodded, a twinkle in his eye.

"Aye, Sheriff. And I've got to go see my son."

A guilty expression washed over his face at the mere mention of his son.

"Oh god, I just left him at the hospital. What kind of father-"

Emma tapped his lips with her forefinger.

"He understands, Killian. He'll forgive you. Just...be there for him."

He swallowed heavily and stared down at her, searching her eyes for an indication of his son really would forgive him, and she smiled as hard as she could, almost bringing tears to her eyes in hopes that he would see how much she believed in Henry.

"He loves you, and he knows you love him."

He let out a sigh of relief and hugged her close, his anxiety draining away from him.

"He's not the only one I love." he murmured into her hair, and Emma's heart skipped a beat from his declaration.

He pulled away and looked her in the eye, a soft smile playing at the corners of his lips.

"Emma, since I met you, I've become a changed man. Even with my memories back..." he paused, and looked out into the distance, as if recalling some of those newly recovered memories. He snapped back to attention after a minute.

"Even with my memories, my feelings for you haven't changed. What's more, it's made me reconsider a few things."

He smiled at her as if she was a rare jewel, and she blushed at his scrutiny. He laughed at the sight of red on her cheeks and moved his hand up to tap her nose.

"I'll tell you all about it after we get back to Henry."

"And deal with Regina." Emma said, her expression growing grim.

"Aye. That too." His hand moved down to squeeze her hand reassuringly. "I have faith that you can deal with her. I've yet to see you fail."

He kissed her once more, this time softly. He slowly shifted away from her, but continued to hold her hand. Emma led him towards the docks, a smile growing on her face.

"Let's go save the town, Captain. Together."

* * *

 

 

Fin!


End file.
